Kagome?
by TattleTaylor
Summary: Kagome is hurt and her guardian angel saves her. But she needed blood. So she used InuYasha's, but somethings diffrent about Kagome,will love bloom?
1. Savior

Chapter 1: Savior 

Where are those two?' Inu-Yasha thought. He and Kagome had been looking for Sango and Miroku after Sango chased him into the woods for trying to grope her.

SLAP!!!! "HENTIE!!!!"

Sango and Miroku came out to the clearing where Kagome and Inu-Yasha were. Miroku had a huge smile on his face. (Not to mention a huge handprint.)

"If you ever go near my butt ever again I swear I'll cut your hands off and feed them to the birds!" Sango yelled in his ears. That kept him off for a few......minutes.

They started on their way to find a shard of the jewel (after they picked Miroku up, since Sango pumbled him for trying to grope her butt againsigh when will he ever learn?)Inu-yasha picked him up and put him on his back.

Suddenly a huge demon with wings came up behind Kagome and picked her up with its long claws.

"Help!" she cried. Inu-Yasha dropped Miroku and took out the Tetsuaiga. He then lunged at the demon.

"Give her back!" he cried. The demon flew away with her before he could hit it. It flew above a forest. Kagome bit into the demons flesh. The demon screeched in pain and dropped her into the forest and flew away. She hit a lotof treesand lost a lot of blood. When she fell to the ground she got knocked out. Then a figure came towards her.

Mikane slowly walked up to the almost dead girl, she lay unconscious on the ground. She had to do something. So she sent out to find the one person that could help the young girl.

Inu-Yasha had bee runing in the direction the demon went afteer it flew off with Kagome. Sudenly a woman came out to the clearing and blocked his path. She was wearing a long white dress that covered her feet. She had beautiful silver hair that went to the ground. Her eyes were a snow blue. She also held a golden harp in her left hand. The most amazing thing that caught Inu-Yasha's eyes were the long white angel wings that spread out from her back that seemed to reach to the sky.

"I am Mikane and I need your help." she said calmly.

"For what?" Inu-Yasha asked.

"I found a girl who needs you."

"Kagome? Is she ok? how do you know my name?" She sighed and played her harp and he suddenly fell asleep.

"I am sorry but the girl needs your blood to live" she said to the sleeping hanyou.

"Inu-Yasha!" Sango and Miroku called out to see a women float away with Inu-Yasha. She turned. Miroku gasped and took a step back.

It's a gaurdian angel!" he cried, "What are you doing with Inu-Yasha!" He asked

"He will help save the young girl, she is dying and I need him to help her." she answered. She then held Inu-Yasha in one arm and played a tune on her harp and flew away. After they heard the tune Sango & Miroku were both in a daze and didn't know where they were,so they walked back to the village.

When Mikane got back to Kagome she had gotten worse. Mikane took one of her nails and cut Inu-Yasha's wrist. When it started to bleed she opened Kagome's mouth and dripped Inu-Yasha's blood into her cuts. She then set them down more comfortably undera tree.

The next morning Kagome cracked an eye open. She was kind of fuzzy on the day before. Then She was swooped up by a demon, then she fell, then things went blurry. She looked around her, everything looked and sounded a little different. She had a giant bandage around her chest, and she was under a tree. She looked to her left to find Inu-Yasha sleeping on some roots. She slowly got up, she leaned on the tree for support. She was going to rouse Inu-Yasha but he looked so innocent. So she looked for a lake to clean some blood off her arms.

Inu-Yasha heard someone move on his right. He opened an eye to see a person walking away from him. He decided to follow it.

Kagome slowly walked to the lake. She dipped her arms in the water but quickly pulled them out and gasped. She had claws! She looked at her reflection and almost fainted. She had little black doggy ears on the top of her head, she looked at her teeth, she had fangs! She still had her beautiful raven hair, but it was down to her butt. She looked at her eyes, they were a deep amber gold.

" Wh-what happened to me?"

Inu-Yasha continued to stare at the girl at the lake, confused of why she looked shocked when she saw herself. She kept touching her face and ears.

'She didn't know she was a demon?' he asked himself. 'She looks so familiar, but from where.She also smells familiar.'

Then it hit him. It was Kagome! He remembered the day before. Miroku was being a perv, Sango knocked him out, then Kagome was picked up by a demon, and he followed her. Then he met that lady. He got knoked out, but as he was falling he heard her say "I am sorry but the girl needs your blood to live" then he zonked out. She must have brought him here to Kagome. He looked at his wrist, it had a cut.

'She must have given Kagome my blood, and now she's a hanyou. He jumped out of the tree and walked up to Kagome. She was curled up in a ball.

Kagome heard someone coming towards her.

'It smells like Inu-Yasha.'

Shewinced when someone touched her shoulder.

"Kagome?" When she realized who he was she spun around and hugged him. He blushed.Her hair brushed his face

'She smells great! Wait what am I saying!'

She sobbed into his shirt. He rubbed her back to calm her down.(Wouldn't you be a little upset if you turned into a hanyou)

"What happened to me?" She asked him.

"You werehurt and anwoman saved you by giving you my blood." He showed her his wrist.

"But why did she save me?" She asked.

"Because I am your guardian angel." Said a voce behind her. She spun around. There stood the lady in white. "I am Mikane, I help you when you are about to die."

"But why did you use my blood and not yours?" InuYaha asked.

"I read her mind and you were the only thing on it." Kagome. "So I used you. And I am not alowed to use my blood. I have to go now, but try out your new body." Whith that she left.

"Kagome?" Kagome turned to a very worried hanyou. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you for helping saving me." She whispered in his ear. He blushed. When they stood up Kagome gasped. She was an inch taller than before.

"Inu-Yasha I'm taller! I must have gained a year! That must mean I'm 17 now"(I know she was 15 but I think she would still be to young if she was 16) Now she was just an inch shorter than him.

"Lets get back to the hut now to tell the others."


	2. A Kiss

Chapter 3: A kiss 

When they got back to Kaede's, Miroku and Sango were still confused on what had happened to them out in the woods. When Inu-yasha came in they looked at him and then went back to what they were doing, but when Kagome came in everything went wrong.

"Ahh!!" Shippo cried.

"Demon!" Sango alerted Miroku.

'Stupid bakas' Inu-yasha sweat dropped.(This is were it gets good)

"Oh boy." Kagome moaned as Miroku and Sango grabbed there weapons and started to chase her out of the hut and into the woods. Then after a few minutes Inu-Yasha heard two pops then Kagome came back into the hut with two drooling people in each of her hands. She dropped them on the floor.

"Mind telling me why you two were trying to kill me!?!"

"Well Kagome doesn't have claws, dog ears, gold eyes and fangs." Miroku pointed out.

"We were out in the woods, I was attacked, almost killed, then I was saved by an angel."

"But that doesn't explain why you're a hanyou." Sango stated.

"Well she used Inu-Yasha's blood to save me and it did this to me." Kagome answered.

"Ok"

"I think I'll go change." Kagome looked at her clothes (Remember she gained a year, a lot of things have GROWNWink), they were too small.

"You don't have to go change Kagome, I think you look just fine." Miroku smiled pevertedly. As she went to a different room she heard a loud slap. When she came out Inu-yasha's his jaw dropped. She was wearing a beautiful red Japanese dress that just went an inch above her knees. It had a gold flower pattern on the bottom right side, (But still on the front) up to her right side shoulder. And a gold outlining on the bottom of the dress and on her sleeves that matched her eyes. It really showed off her curves. After Inu-Yasha gathered his jaw from the floor he hid in a corner.

'Whoa she's hot!' he thought.

"Wow Kagome, you look great!" Sango complimented. Miroku just stared and smiled at her until Sango hit him upside the head with a pan for being a perv.

"You're pretty Kagome." Shippo jumped onto Kagome and hugged her.

"Thanks Shippo"

"Me and the monk and Shippo are going to get some herbs with Keade." After that they left the hut. Kagome looked at Inu-Yasha and smiled.

"So what do you think of the clothes?" She asked.

"Whatever." He mumbled from his corner. She walked over to him and bent down to look into his eye, but lost her balance due to being taller than before so she fell on top of him. They blushed a deep red. Inu-Yasha could hear her heart speed up.

'Whoa' Inu-Yasha thought Kagome thought of something.

"I-Inu-Yasha?"

"Ya?"

"I wanted to pay you back for saving me-." Inu-Yasha sudenly leaned forward and captured her lips with his before she could finish. Kagome's eyes widened. He deepened the kiss. She relaxed and let him. His fingers entwined in her hair. When they realized what they were doing they pulled away and started to blush again.

'That was my first kiss' Kagome thought, her ears twitching. Then Inu-Yasha got an idea. He leaned over and started to tweak Kagome's ears. First Kagome gave him a 'What the heck are you doing?' face but then she started to purr. Inu-Yasha smirked. Miroku and Sango were hiding outside watching them. They had planned to say they were going to look for herbs, then spy on the two to see what happened. Miroku held Shippo so he couldn't see. After Inu-Yasha rubbed her ears for a while Kagome started to rub his ears. She giggled when he started to purr like she had. After she got bored with that they just stared at on another's eyes. Both in a trance. The trance broke when Sango and Miroku came in (Must have been bored at watching two hanyou's stare at each other all day)

"H-hi." Kagome choked out.

"Where are the herbs?" Inu-Yasha said sternly looking at there emmty hands.

"We couldn't find any." Miroku answered quickly.

"I need a bath." Kagome got up and grabed Sango.

"Ok." Miroku smiled and Sango saw it and slaped him.

"Dont even think abought following us!" Sango screamed

"I'll take him to a diffrent hot spring then." Inu-Yasha sujested.So Sango and Kagome went to one hot spring and Miroku and Inu-Yasha went to another. (Wonder what they're gonna talk about?)


	3. Tensia

Hi, I want to thank Dragon Man 180 for reminding me about Inu-Yashas sword, So I thought this might be a good chapter to do a sword in then. Thanx aganfor reading my story.

Chapter 3: Tensiea

Kagome and Sango lowered the themselves into the water,then Sango gave Kagome a sly smile.

"What was it like?"

"Huh?" Kagome thought for a sec then blushed when she realized what Sango was talking about.

"If it wasn't for his blood and Mikane's help I would be dead, so I thought I might give him a kiss for a thank you,even if he kissed me." She whispered the last part.

"Well how was it?"

"Well I dont know, it was my first kiss." Kagome blushed "But it was nice I guess. But with the ear tweeking, that was just for fun since I always did it to him and he wanted to know what it was like." Kagometwitched her ears at the memory and giggled."It felt good to."

"Wait a minute, there's somthing missing with this picture." Sango realized. They thought for a minute, then smiled at each other. They both grabbed a rock and chucked them at a bush.

"OW!" Miroku jumped out of the bush he had been hiding in. The girls sighed and headed back to the hut.When they got back they all sat down together. Keade came into the hut with somthing in her hands.

"Whats that?" Kagome asked moving closer.

"This ye child is the sword Tensiea"(Ten-sea-a) She said as she unwraped the cloth that was wraped around the sword. In the handel was a very dark red like Kagomes dress(she put it back on after the hot springs) with a dimond like patern embrorded(sp) in it. The blade was long and smooth and glimered in the sun.

"Wow." Was all she could manage to say.

"This was made for Kikyo, but she could not come near it,no one can touch it,so I thought ye mightbe able to holdit." Keade explained. Kagome reached fowared slowly, afraid that if Kikyo wasn't able to go near it that she wouldn't either. Her fingers touched the blades smooth surface and sighed,she thought that it might hurt her.

"Thank you." She said as she took the sword and held it, It was very light. She walked over to Inu-Yasha and showed it to him. He reached for it but when he got close it shocked him.

"Hey, what was that for!?" He cried out.

"Sorry Inu-Yasha, I told you that no one can toch it unless it chose you to be it's holder." keade toldhim while helookedat the sword.

"Let'stry it out then." Inu-Yasha grabed Kagomes arm and ran out of the hut.

"But I don't know how to use the Tensiea let alone a normal sword!" She whined.

I'll go easy on ya then." They got into a fighting stance. Suddenly Kagome began to pulse(like when Inu-Yasha turns full demon)She suddenly knew how to use Tensiea. Inu-Yasha lunged at her but she doged his attack.

'Whoa, she's fast!' He turned and looked at her wide eyed. She saw his face and pointed to her ears and he sweatdroped.

'Oh ya, she's a hanyou.' He looked back at her but she wasnt there. He looked up but it was to late. She pounced on him, locking his arms to the ground. He gasped as she did this. Her sword was an inch away from his face.She smirked at his expresion, showing her fangs.She leaned forward to his ear.

"I win."


	4. Not your woman!

AWW, You guys are so nice to me. I can't believe people are still reading my story! I never thought people would like it. Thanx for reading, sorry i didn't update like you wanted ,but I did try to make it longer.On with the story

Kagome got off of the shocked Inu-Yasha and put Tensiea back. (By the way, Kagome's sword doesn't need to change because it's already huge when she uses it)

"H-how do you know how to use a sword?" He asked confused.

"I don't know, I guess I just knew what to do, but you should have seen your face!" She

Laughed. "And I beat you too!" She laughed harder.

"Whatever." Inu-Yasha muttered.

"Let's get back to the hut then." She started to walk back to the hut. When they got back Kagome sat next to Sango.

"So who won?" She asked.

"Me." Sango stared at Kagome.

"You beat Inu-Yasha?" She asked shocked. 

"I went to easy on her." Inu-Yasha said.

"No you didn't"Kagome giggled at Inu-Yasha for trying to cover up that a girl(might I add that she had No experience at all) beat him. But it was getting late and they all needed to go to bed. Kagome began to wonder why had Inu-Yasha kissed her before she could even ask him to, she thought he would say no.

'I wonder why he would want to kiss me. Wait, why would I want to kiss him!' She was mad & couldn't sleep, so she started to walk towards the lake. She sat down near the water. Inu-Yasha watched her from a tree.He had followed her there to see what she was doing. Kagome stared at her face, lost in her thoughts of Inu-Yasha and her being a hanyou.

Suddenly a whirlwind was in front of her.(guess who)

'Oh no' she thought. "Hi Koga."

"Whoa Kagome! You look different!" His eyes practically popped out of his head.

"Ya, I was hurt and my gaurdian angel saved me by giving me Inu-Yasha's blood (How many times must we go through this!)

"Ok then, why don't you come with me then beautiful." He grabbed her arm and tried to run away. Inu-Yasha was about to go save her but she beat him to it. She swung him around and let go.

"I am not your woman!" She screamed as he hit a tree. Inu-Yasha could barely contain himself for laughing and blowing his cover.

"Hey! What was that for?!" He cried picking wood from his body. (Ow)

"I already told you that I'm not going with you Koga, your a nice guy but I don't want to be your woman." She sighed "Now go!" Just the tone in her voice scared him, he ran off. Inu-Yasha wasabout to explode

'Wow, I never knew Kagome had the guts.' He thought. Kagome turned to face the tree Inu-Yasha was in 'Uh oh' He sweatdroped

"SIT!!" Thump

"What was that for!" He screamed into the dirt.

"For folowing me." She said to him like he was stupid. She started to walk back to the hut. "When can I ever get some alone time to think?" She mumbled to herself. She shivered in the cold. Inu-Yasha ran up behind her and took hiscoat off and put it on her shoulders. She didn't try to takr it off, she was to tired to fight with Inu-Yasha right now. They walked in silence for a while, then Kagome spoke.

"Why did you follow me?" She asked. Inu-Yasha hesitated and blushed.

"Because....I-I wanted to see...if you... were.......ok." He turned so she couldn't see his blush.

"If you han't noticed, I could handle myself even before I was a hanyou!" She said pointing to her ears. "But thanks for caring." She whispered bending her head down blushing.

"Oh, ok then." He mumbled.Inu-Yasha started to change the subject and suddenly rememberd what Kagome did. He bust out laughing.

"You totally kicked Koga's butt back there, it looked like it hurt when he hit that tree!" He was almost near tears now. Now Kagome was laughing too.

"And that suprised look he had!" She almost choked on her words. She fell over laughing.

"And-and..."Inu-Yasha fell over too, next to Kagome. He rolled over her(Not on her)with his hands on either sides of her, still laughing. They had their eyes closed STILL laughing. Kagome opened her's and realized there position and blushed.

"Um, Inu-Yasha..." He stoped and opened his eyes to meet beautiful amber ones( The diffrence between their eyes is Kagomes have a very dark outline of her eyes & black speckles in them, got it? Ok)

"Uh...hi." He was lost in her eyes(Thats usually Kagome's job, but oh well) He slowly leaned down, eyes closing, her's too. He kissed her passionatelyon the lips.( I feel sorry for Koga, it's his fault there in this position.)

'Why am I kissing her?' He thought.

'Why is he kissing me? Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her.'Who cares?' She melted right there.

'Whyam I kissing her?'Kept chanting over and over inInu-Yasha's mind. 'Could it be.......love? No! I love Kikyo and no one is going to change that. But she dosn't love me. But Kagome cares about me, maybe thingscan change.....' When they finaly pulled from their kiss Kagome looked away, she was trying not to make eye contact.

'Why did he kiss me again? The first one was a thank you, but this was areal kiss, but he loves Kikyo,not me'

"Kagome?"

"Ya" She looked at him.


	5. Kikyo

Ok, I'm still trying to make my chapters longer but bare with me ok.

"Kagome?" She looked at him.

"Ya?"

I'm sorry." He rolled off her.

"Sorry about what?" he looked at her like she was crazy.

"Uh, about the…you now…the kiss" He started playing with his thumbs.

"What? Was it bad?" She asked smirking.

"No, I guess not." He mumbled.

"Then you don't have to say sorry then." She got up and stuck out her hand. "I won't tell anyone if you don't." He shook her hand.

"Deal?" she asked

"Deal." When they got back it was the middle of the night (remember, it's still nighttime)

"Well goodnight Inu-Yasha." Kagome gave him a small wave and got in her sleeping bag. She had a disturbing dream.

_Kagome's dream: _

_Kagome was in the middle of a forest._

"_Where am I?" She asked. Then she suddenly felt pain, horrible awful pain run through her body. Someone had stabbed her in chest with a sword. _

"_AAAHHHH!!!!" She screamed, but no one was there to help her._

"_This is the pain you will endure if you continue to love him." Said a voice behind her._

"_What?" She choked out. The voice ignored her._

"_You must stop loving him, he is mine…" The voice faded out._

"_What are you talking about? Hello!" She could not stand the pain in her stomach anymore._

"_AAAHH!!!!"_

_End Kagome's Dream._

Kagome shot up screaming and crying. She clutched her chest.

"Kagome!" Inu-Yasha jumped from the base of a tree to her side.

"Are you alright Kagome?" He asked.

" The pain, that voice," She cried into his shirt.

"What happened in your dream Kagome?" He was really concerned right now.

'She never acts like this.'

"I had a dream, I was in a forest when I was stabbed by someone, then I heard that voice…." She paused.

"What did the voice say Kagome." He asked. Kagome didn't know why, but she thought Inu-Yasha had something to do with it and she didn't want something bad to happen to him.

"Sorry Inu-Yasha but I can't tell you."

"Why Kagome?" He was confused.

"I don't want you to get hurt." She still didn't understand why she thought it had something to do with him.

"What do you mean Kagome?"

"I don't know yet." She cried harder into his shirt. They stayed like that until they fell asleep. Inu-Yasha stared at her sleeping form. Soon sleep overcame him. The next morning Kagome awoke to a warm body. She opened her eyes. Someone was holding her around the waist, she looked up to meet Inu-Yasha's face, and his eyes were closed. He was so cute, just sitting there, so innocent (Hardly) His golden slowly eyes opened to meet hers. She smiled.

"Thank you for helping me last night." She hugged him. He blushed.

"Hey, where's every one?" he looked around but there was no one there.

"I don't know, I saw them yesterday but not this morning." She got up and began looking for them. Kagome sniffed the air and gasped. She sprang up and headed to the woods.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" He said, trying to catch up to her. He also sniffed the air too.

'Blood?" Why did he smell blood? 'Wait, it smells like Sango's blood!"

"Oh No!" He ran faster to catch up to her.

"We have to get to her before she dies!" Her face was full of fear. They came to a clearing, Sango lay sprawled on the ground covered in blood. 

"Sango!" Kagome ran to her side. Inu-Yasha looked around, Miroku lay unconscious at the base of a tree. He walked over to him and shook him.

"Miroku! Wake up!" Miroku opened his eyes, when he realized were he was he panicked. "Sango! Is she ok!" He looked over Inu-Yasha's shoulder and his eye's widened. "Sango!" He cried and rushed over to her.

"It's ok Miroku, I'm a Miko, I can help her, and she doesn't have to bad of a wound either so don't worry." Kagome assured him.

"What happened here anyway?" Inu-Yasha looked at Sango. Miroku winced at the memory.

He told them what happened.

_Flashback:_

_Sango and Miroku were sitting by the fire when they heard someone; they went to check it out. They came to a clearing. _

"_Hello?" Miroku called out. Sango walked further into the clearing. She saw something behind her and whirled around, bad idea, someone stabbed her in the back and she let out a cry of pain._

"_Sango!" Miroku came running. Someone hit him over the head with a rock._

"_Consider this as a warning for them…" He heard before he blacked out._

_End Flashback. _

"Whoa, what did it mean 'Consider this as a warning for them?' Kagome asked.

"I think it has something to do with you two." Miroku said pointing towards Inu-Yasha & Kagome. "What do you mean Miroku? You think this is a warning tome and Inu-Yasha?" Kagome didn't believe what she was hearing.

' What if it's about the kisses? What if it's…' She thought for a second. 'What if its Kikyo!' she gasped at realizing that it is a possibility that Kikyo was doing this. "Inu-Yasha, we have to get Sango back to the village, and then I want to ask you something."

"Ok." He looked at her.

'What would she want to 'Talk' to me for?'

"Ok then." Kagome picked Sango up and put her on her back Inu-Yasha style and started back.

"Come on." Inu-Yasha pointed his head the way Kagome was walking, indicating Miroku to follow.

Kagome set Sango on the floor and started work. She put her hands above Sango's wound, she closed her eyes and mumbled o few words. Blue light surrounded Sango. Inu-Yasha watched Kagome from the window.

'Wow.' He thought. Slowly Sango's wounds healed. When they were completely healed Kagome looked a little surprised at her work.

"Wow, my miko powers must have gotten stronger when I became a hanyou." She said to herself.

"Her powers are stronger now? That means she's stronger than I am!' Inu-Yasha stared in amazement at the young hanyou. Kagome's ears twitched.

"Inu-Yasha, can you come with me?" She asked, leaving the hut to let Sango rest.

"Ok Kagome." They walked in silence on their little walk, then Kagome stopped. She sighed.

"Inu-Yasha?" She couldn't believe she was going to go on with this. "Inu-Yasha, tell me the truth." She paused and blushed. "Tell me you love Kikyo!" She said quickly, she turned a deeper red.

"What?" Inu-Yasha didn't know what she was talking about.

"You heard what I said, now just tell me you love her!" She shouted, she was near tears.

'Does she think that Kikyo thinks Kagome and me are together and is trying to get back at her? She's trying to protect me from her!' She collapsed in his arms, sobbing.

"I'm sorry Inu-Yasha, this is all my fault!" She cried into his shirt.

"No Kagome, it is not your fault." He didn't want to admit that He loved Kikyo right in front o Kagome, it would break her heart. And he didn't want to hurt Kagome. But for some reason it didn't feel right to say that he loved Kikyo, lately it seemed harder and harder to believe he loved her. Wonder why?

Ha! How was that for ya! Tons of hot guys come in, Including Inu-Yasha and Koga, Asking for my atograph. I wake up. AHH crap!!!!


	6. Coming home to a party

Sorry it took so long to update, I had lots to do. Fist there was Christmas, then I had a two day sleep over, then I wrote another story called "Miracale" Then there was the New Years, I stayed up till 4 in the morning to watch Anime. So please forgive me!

"We have to go back now Kagome." Kagome wiped her eyes.

"I don't want anyone to get hurt Inu-Yasha." Kagome got up, not making eye contact, and ran away with her fast legs. 'I have to prove to Kikyo that Inu-Yasha & me aren't together, if I don't my friends will get hurt.'

"Kagome!" Inu-Yasha chased after her, but it was too late, she was already gone. 'There's only one place she could be going to." He sped off to the well.

Kagome ran and stopped at the well.

"Inu-Yasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, I'll miss them all so much while I'm gone, I'll have to come back in a week or so to see if this works." With that, she swiftly jumped into the well.

"Kagome!" Inu-Yasha came to clearing where the well was, only to see Kagome's long hair disappear into the well.

Kagome jumped out of the well.

"Well it's easier than climbing out." Kagome suddenly remembered that she was a hanyou. "Ah crap! How will my family take it, now I can't go to school, I can't stay in the future now that I'm a hanyou!" She sank to her knees, sobbing loudly. She didn't realize that in the Inu-Yasha's time, there are tons of weird things out there like monsters and demons, she even has a crush on one!

Inu-Yasha passsed into Kagome's time. He sat at the bottom, if Kagome heard him follow her she would kill him. He heard her say the last part of her sentence about not being able to stay in the future.

'Poor girl.' He heard her crying so he jumped out. She was siting right in front of the well. Her ears were down so she didn't hear him walk up to her.

'I hope she doesn't kill me for this.' He bent down and wrapped his arms around her shaking body.

Kagome opened her eyes and saw Inu-Yasha, She hugged him back, she then looked up at him.

"Inu-Yasha, I can't stay in my time anymore, people here think I look like a monster."

"Kagome, I think you're a beautiful hanyou." Inu-Yasha blushed and let go of her.

"You do?" She cocked her head at him.

"Yea." He lowered his head so she couldn't see his face. They got up, Inu-Yasha looked up at Kagome, she was smiling at him.

"I have to go tell my family about my…change. You have to come too." He nodded.

"Ok." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you." He flushed. Kagome started to walk to her door; she was about to knock on the door but hesitated.

"It's ok, I'm here with you." Inu-Yasha whispered into her ear. She felt much better. She knocked on the door and hid behind Inu-Yasha, it would be easier if they saw Inu-Yasha first. Kagome's mom answered the door.

"Oh hi Inu-Yasha. What are you ding here?" She saw someone standing behind him. "Who's that?"

"Uh, me and Kagome need to tell you something." Kagome slowly walked out behind Inu-Yasha. Her mother gasped.

"Kagome?" Kagome nodded. "What happened to you?" She looked Kagome up and down.

"I had a little injury and I needed some of Inu-Yasha's blood."

"And it did this to you?" Her mother asked.

"Yea." Her mother motioned for them to come in. They all sat down. Kagome's mom reached forward and started to rub Kagome's ears. She sweat dropped. Inu-Yasha smirked.

'Now I know how Inu-Yasha feels, wait, I liked it when he did it to me.' When her mother stopped playing with her ears she looked into her eyes.

"You have beautiful eyes Kagome."

"Thanks mom." Sota and grampa came into the room.

"Ahh! Who's that?" Kagome got up and put her hands on her hips.

"You don't even recognize your own sister?" Sota looked closer at the demon.

"Kagome?" She rolled her eyes.

"Duh."

"What happened to you?"

"I turned into a hanyou, what does it look like." Her brother's eyes widened.

"My sister's a demon, cool." He grampa looked at Inu-Yasha.

"What did you do to her?" Inu-Yasha put his hands up in defense.

"Whoa, I didn't do anything to her, it was her guardian angel that saved her, she just used my blood." Grampa stared at him for a while, then looked away.

"Inu-Yasha, I have to stay here for a while, that's the main reason I came here anyway."

Inu-Yasha looked at her with sad eyes. "You can stay here for the night, and I won't be going to school so we could hang out tomorrow." His face brightened but quickly became a frown

"But we can't go in the city, and it's t boring to be in the house all day." Kagome put a finger to her lip.

"Oh ya, I forgot about that." Inu-Yasha sweat dropped. Kagome's mom stood up.

"Kagome, I just remembered, tomorrow at your school they're having a costume party, you and Inu-Yasha would look so cute couple!" She squealed with delight. The two hanyou's blushed at being called a couple.

"I guess it would be fun." Kagome looked at Inu-Yasha to see if he agreed.

"Ok, whatever." She smiled at him.

"And there's even an contest to see what couple has the best costumes to." He mother added. "You two are sure to win."

"Ok, we should go to bed then, come on Inu-Yasha, you can sleep in my bedroom." She led him into her bedroom and started digging in her closet. She pulled out an inflatable mattress and began blowing it up. When she was done with that she got tons of blankets out to and spread them over the mattress, then gave him two pillows and pointed to her door.

"Out, I have to get my pajamas on." Without another word he left the room. "You can come back in now!" She called to him a minute later. When he came in she was laying on her bed staring at him.

"Thank you for letting me stay here Kagome." She smiled at him. He laid down on the bed. 'Hey! It kinda feels nice.' He dozed offto sleep.


	7. Hair and a nice outfit

It took me a while to figure out what Inu-Yasha and Kagome should wear so tell me if you like the way they look.

The next morning, or should I say afternoon. Kagome woke up at 4:30 PM. They stayed up a little late last night. Inu-Yasha was sprawled out on his bed sleeping.

'I think he like's that mattress a little TO much.' She went and had a shower. When she came out Inu-Yasha was still sleeping. She grabbed some clothes and went into another room in case Inu-Yasha woke up while she was in the middle of getting dressed. When she came back in, Inu-Yasha had woken up and was sitting on the edge of his bed. Kagome couldn't help but laugh, Inu-Yasha had total bed head.

"What?" He looked at her, confused.  
"Y-your h-hair." She held her side with one hand and pointed at his hair with the other.

"What's wrong with it?" He asked.

"It's a total mess." Kagome thought for a sec. "Hey, mind if I brush it?" Inu-Yasha stared at her with a face that said 'Are you crazy' then he thought it might be nice if Kagome brushed his hair.

"Ok." He mumbled. No one else other than his mother had ever brushed his hair, and if they did, they would always get the brush stuck on his ears, but he trusted Kagome. She grabbed a brush from her desk and sat behind him. He was very shaky.

"It's ok Inu-Yasha, it's not like I'm cutting your hair and accidentally cut off one of your ears." He relaxed a bit. She started to brush his hair at the bottom so he wouldn't have tons of knots. She worked her way up his thick locks. Inu-Yasha was nervous that she might accidentally get the brush caught on his ear. She brought the brush just below his right ear and brushed down. He mentally sighed. She did the same with the other ear. When she was done, she looked at what she had done. His hair was smooth and shiny.

"Wow, he's got beautiful hair." She whispered to herself as she ran her fingers through her his hair.. Inu-Yasha heard it and blushed ,but she couldn't see it.

'She thinks my hair is beautiful?' he blushed a deeper red, his thoughts were interrupted by Kagome rubbing his ears. She couldn't resist it any longer. He was to tell her to stop but it felt pretty good. He closed his eyes and smiled, He started to rub against Kagome's hand like a dog would rub against your leg and purred. It was sooooooooooo cute!! When Kagome stopped, she walked down stairs and Inu-Yasha followed suit. They ate cheerios and watched TV with Sota until 7:00. Kagome's mom's head popped out of nowhere and everybody jumped.

"Kagome dear, the party is in half an hour, go try on the clothes I made you."

"Ok." Kagome went up into her room with Inu-Yasha and walked over to her closet and began digging through everything. Inu-Yasha walked over so he could see her.

"What are you doing?" he asked, suspicious.

"AH HA!" Inu-Yasha was so scared he fell.

"Ow, what was that for?" She turned around and giggled at the sight.

"Well if we are going to the party as a couple of inu hanyou's we better look the part." She showed him what she was going to wear. It was a red kimono with little doggy footprints going up the side. Then she took out two black collars that had spikes on them. She tossed one to Inu-Yasha.

"What's this?" He stared at it.

"Put it around your neck." Kagome said as she walked out of the room. Inu-Yasha put the thing around his neck and looked in a mirror. He looked hot. (drool) He stared at himself for a few minutes before Kagome opened the door. He turned and his eye's widened. Kagome looked so beautiful in her dress, and she looked so hot in her spiked collar.

"Wow, Kagome, that look goes great with you!" Kagome smiled at his approval.

"I thought you might like it, I like your collar to." He smirked.

"Doesn't it make me look dangerous?"

"No, it makes you look cute." He sweat dropped. Not the look he was going for, but oh well. Kagome glanced at her watch.

"We should get going now Inu-Yasha." They walked downstairs.

"Mom, we're ready to go!" She called to her mother. Her mother shot out of the kitchen with a camera, Kagome sweat dropped.(Mom's Shakes head in disappointment)

"Mom, do you really need to take a picture of us?" She sighed.

"But you two look so cute together in those outfits." Inu-Yasha glared at her.

"You think I'm wearing a costume? The only thing on me right now that I don't were every day is this collar!" He pointed at it.

"Sit" Thump Kagome sighed.

"She was just saying we look good you baka."

"Wow, this floor is clean…" Kagome glared at the back of his head.

"Did you even hear me?" Inu-Yasha peeled his face off of the floor.

"Yes I did, it's just I got a pretty good view of the floor and I thought I might compliment on it while I was down there."

"Ok you two, break it up, I don't want Inu-Yasha dead before you even leave ok?" They nodded. "Ok, at least let me take a picture of you two?" Kagome sighed.

"Ok, why not." Inu-Yasha stood next to Kagome and slowly put his arm around her waist to see if she wouldn't mind. She nodded and he kept it there. They both blushed a little and looked away. When their blushes were gone the looked at the camera, Inu-Yasha looked at Kagome.

"Uh, what am I supposed to do?" Kagome giggled.

"You smile at that thing my mom has, she'll push a button and a flash will go off so don't be scared, the thing will make a copy of the pose we are in, it's called a picture." Inu-Yasha nodded.

"Ok." Just as her mom pushed the button, Inu-Yasha did a sexy smile and pulled Kagome a little closer so she would be in the picture, that's what his mind was telling him, but he knew he just wanted to be close to Kagome.

"Ok, I got the picture, we can go now." Inu-Yasha let go of Kagome and the three walked to Kagome's mom's car. Kagome and Inu-Yasha sat in the back. And they were off to the party.

Hope you liked it, and please review!


	8. InuYasha's dream come true

Sorry! Mymom has cut my computer time down to two hours, and school has just started today, man I hate school!! Well i hope you like my surprise ending for this chapter.

Kagome stared at the back of her mother's seat all the way to the party.

'Why am I doing this? I came back to get away from Inu-Yasha, but now he's going on a date with me to the dance!' Kagome almost wanted to smile at the word date

"We're here." Kagome looked out her window at the school and lightened up.

"Well Inu-Yasha, welcome to my school." Inu-Yasha stared at the large building. He opened his door then held Kagome's hand and helped her out of the car. Kagome walked over to her mom's window and kissed her.

"Thanks mom." Her mom winked at her.

"Have a great time you two." She waved to them as she left. Inu-Yasha had never been to a dance before and he was nervous, and especially around Kagome! Kagome grabbed his hand and started to pull him to the doors.

"Come on, we are going to have a lot of fun" They walked in. The music was a little loud and it hurt their sensitive ears. They walked towards a wall. Kagome turned her head to see a group of her friends.

"Inu-Yasha, can you stay here for a second?" He nodded and watched her walk over to some girls, he decided to listen to what they were saying. One of them waved to her.

"Hey Kagome, nice outfit, I love the ears." Kagome giggled.

'Why is it always the ears?.'

"Hey, who's the hotty?" Kagome looked at her friend.

"Huh?" Her friend pointed behind her, she turned to see Inu-Yasha. "Him?" The girl nodded. Kagome looked at the floor and blushed.

"Uh, he's my…date." Her friends stared at her, shocked.

"What about Hojo?" Kagome looked up at her.

"Are you kidding me, I thought I told you he's just a friend!" Her friend looked at Inu-Yasha and he glared at her, she gasped and looked at Kagome.

"Is he the guy you're always talking about!" Inu-Yasha looked at the back of Kagome's head, shocked that she talks about him in her time, he hopped that there good thing about him. Another girl looked at Kagome.

"Yea, the arrogant rude one?" Kagome giggled. Inu-Yasha sweat dropped.

'So much for that!'

"That's right. Now I want to have fun and dance with him without you guys coming in trying to get me to go on a date with Hob- I mean Hojo, ok? The other girls stared at her, then nodded. She walked over to Inu-Yasha and he glared at her.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"Am I really that rude and arrogant?" She smirked and grabbed his hand.

"Only sometimes." She pulled him out to the dance floor, a slow song was going on. Inu-Yasha stared at the floor. Kagome smiled.

"You never learned how to dance did you?" He looked at her.

"Well with fighting the demons and all…" Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Here, I'll show you, you hold my right hand with you're left and hold my shoulder with your other hand, then you step sideways with you're left foot and I step with my right." He did as told and he did pretty well. "Then you step forward with your left and I step back. Then bring your right foot up and step to your right." He did that to. "Then step back with your right and do it all over, once you get the hang of it you can look up." They danced for a while until Inu-Yasha finally got used to it. When he looked up he stared into Kagome's eyes; they were so caring and beautiful, he could stay like that forever. A different slow song came on and Kagome put her hands around Inu-Yasha's shoulders, He hesitated, bat finally put his hands on her smooth hips. Kagome leaned over and rested her head on his hard rock chest. His heart raced and knew she could hear it. (Well her ear is right there anyway…) They swayed back and forth for a while and Kagome closed her eyes. The beat of the music relaxed her.

"Kagome?" Said a voice behind her. Kagome moaned.

'I hope that's not who I think it is.' She looked towards the voice.

"Oh, hi Hojo." She sounded annoyed. Inu-Yasha tensed.

"Who's this." Hojo and Inu-Yasha said at the same time. Kagome had never mentioned Hojo to Inu-Yasha, or Inu-Yasha to Hojo.

"Oh, sorry! Hojo, this is my friend Inu-Yasha. He comes over sometimes. And Inu-Yasha, this is Hojo, he's another friend of mine, and he goes to school with me."

"Well Kagome? Care to dance?" Kagome put on a fake smile.

"Ok Hojo, but just one." Hojo was dressed as prince charming. (How typical) He took her hand and pulled onto the dance floor. Kagome turned to Inu-Yasha and gave him a look to say she was just being polite. He sighed and nodded. A slow dance was on and Kagome really didn't want to dance with Hojo right now, but she was being a polite idiot right now and had to. She put her arms around Hojo's shoulders and he put his hands on her sides. They danced a little before Hojo's head got just a little bit closer, and closer, and closer.

'Ok! If he moves just a little closer, I'm going to bit his nose off, and I can!' She gave him a warning growl and he backed off, the song ended and she quickly let go of him.

"Thank you for the dance Hojo, but I must be getting back to my date." She walked away from him and sighed that it was over. "That sucked." She mumbled and looked around for Inu-Yasha. "Were did Inu-Yasha go?" She walked around until she saw him drinking some punch at the refreshment table. 'There he is.' She walked over and he looked up, when he saw her he frowned.

"How was you're little dance with that Hobo guy?" He said sarcastically. She sighed.

"It sucked, he kept getting closer to kiss me." His eye's widened.

"Don't worry Inu-Yasha." She smirked. "I gave him a warring growl." He laughed.

"That probably put him in his place." They both laughed. "He Kagome, would you like some of this stuff?" He pointed to his glass of punch.

"Ok, thanks." He got up and walked over to the punch bowl and got them both more punch. He walked back and handed he the other one. She took a sip. She was really thirsty after all that dancing. Inu-Yasha turned to her.

"Thanks." She looked at him.

"For what?"

"Well for letting me stay over and take you to the dance, I've never been invited to a dance before." She smiled at him. The loud speaker came on.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the costume contest is about to begin, please make a line with you're partner at the stage for the judges!" Kagome took Inu-Yasha's arm.

"That's us." They walked up and waited in the long line. When it was their turn they told them their names.

"Uh, where're a pair of inu hanyou's." Kagome told the judge and giggled because it's true. She looked them down and up and smiled.

"How cute." She wrote down their score and motioned them to go somewhere else for know. Kagome sighed as they left.

'I hope we win something.' They sat down and Inu-Yasha turned to her.

"Kagome, What are they judging us on?" Kagome thought for a minute.

"Well there's how you dress, what you are dressed like, how good of the costume you are in, and you get more points if you have a partner dressed the same." She smiled. "I think that means we got more points." They sat there for a while talking about the contest, when the speaker came on. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are pleased to announce the winners." Kagome was very nervous, she had never won an award before, and they better win something because they are hanyou's! "Third place goes to…" She looked at a piece of paper. "…Norioka Aquinae, and her partner Kayo Natalie." A girl and a boy walked up onto the stage, the girl was dressed as a princess, and the guy was dressed as a toad.

'Poor guy.' Inu-Yasha thought, shaking his head sadly. A person came out and gave them both a gift basket.

"Second place goes to…" Kagome was really nervous now, she thought they might not win at all. "…Mika Kochi and her brother, Sanito Kochi." Another girl and boy went up on the stage. Inu-Yasha looked at the girl, she had five o clock shadow! Then it hit him, The guy was dressed as a girl, and the girl was dressed as a guy! The guy didn't look too happy about it, but the girl was smiling away.

'They must of made a bet, and she won." Inu-Yasha winced at the thought of loosing to Kagome, and the things she would make him do. The girl was wearing pants that were have way down her butt, and had boxer's on so everyone could see them. She had a huge shirt on that said 'Rock on dudes!' and a baseball cap punk style to hide her long hair.

'Must have borrowed them from her brother.' Kagome giggled, imaging Inu-Yasha with long pants that showed his dog bone boxers.The same guy came out and gave the two digital camara's"And the winner's is..." Kagome's eyes shot up.

'Please let us win, please let us win.' her mind raced.

"......Kagome Higurashi and her friend Inu-Yasha." Kagome wanted to faint right then and there, well almost did if Inu-Yasha didn't catch her when she stumbled backwards. They walked up the stairs and onto the stage.

"Whoa." Kagome breathed. She stared out onto the hudge crowd. The crowed stared at the two in awe, then cheered and the guys whistledat Kagome andthe girls whistled at Inu-Yasha.(Well they both look hot) They both blushed at this. The guy came out again and he pulled out a giant wagon that had a cover on it.

"Whats that?" Kagome pointed to the stack. The guy pulled off the cover and Kagome fell ove Anime style.

"It's a liftime supply of Ramen!"


	9. Sleeping Beauty

I'm back. I had no idea what to put on this chapter, it's kinda short so bare with me ok.

-

Inu-Yasha stared at he huge pile of ramen and started to drool, then lunged at it.

"Sit!" SLAM!

"Ow." He moaned. Kagome sighed and walked over to the man. "Uh, why did we get noodles as a first prize? The man smiled at her.

"Well everybody loves ramen!" (Get it, Everybody loves Raymond, I am such a dork!) Kagome sweat dropped.

Thanks." She mumbled. She held the handle of the wagon and pulled it down the stage.

'At least Inu-Yasha won't forget today.' She smiled to herself.

Inu-Yasha was just about to devour the yummiest thing on earth until he was suddenly thrust to the floor. When he looked up, Kagome was getting away with his ramen!

"Hey! Why did you sit me?" He shouted to her, she turned.

"You would eat a life time supply of ramen before we even got home." She looked at him like he was stupid.

"Oh ya, I would." He muttered. Kagome walked to the phone.

"Come on, we can call mom and ask her to pick all this up." She pointed to the ramen. She dialed in her number and told her mom what happened. Inu-Yasha heard a loud squeal, Kagome had to move the phone from her hurting ear.

'She must really be happy!'

"Ow." Kagome brought the phone back to her ear. "Ok mom, see ya." She hung up and the two went and sat outside to wait, and wait, and wait and-

HONK! Kagome's head turned towards the sound of her mother's car and waved to her.

"Hi mom." Her mother got out of the car and Kagome hugged her.

"How was the party dear?" She looked down at her.

"Oh it was so fun, I got to teach Inu-Yasha how to dance!" Inu-Yasha stared at the ground, blushing, he didn't want to admit it, but he really liked dancing with Kagome.

"Well Inu-Yasha, what was you're favorite part?" Inu-Yasha stared at Kagome's mom and smirked.

"The ramen." Both Kagome and her mom sweat dropped.

'Why do men always have to think about food?' They thought, shaking their heads.Kagome helped stuff the ramen and the wagon into the car. (That's a lot of noodles!) There was no room for them

"I guess we could walk." Kagome suggested.

"Ok." Inu-Yasha shrugged.

"Then it's settled, lets go." Kagome and Inu-Yasha started walking after her mom left with the ramen. After a while, Kagome turned to Inu-Yasha.

"Inu-Yasha, did you like going to the Party with me?" He looked at her.

"Well, yea, I've never gone to a party before, and I really appreciate it. Thanks for inviting me." He smiled at her. Kagome looked up at the sky, it had began to snow lightly. She shivered but still stared up at the beautiful snow that landed on her face, suddenly she felt a heavy coat on her shoulders, she turned to Inu-Yasha, confusion written all over her face.

"You look cold, you are wearing a thin dress that barley covers you're legs at all!" He complained, trying to cover up that he was scared she might catch cold.

"Well thank you very much then." She put her arms through and kept walking, she was a lot warmer now. Kagome was very tired and had a huge headeache, so she leaned on Inu-Yasha's shoulder to rest.

Inu-Yasha felt somthing on his shoulder so he looked down to see that it was Kagome, he smiled, before he had a second thought, Kagome was in his arms.

Kagome felt herself being lifted, she looked up to see Inu-Yasha, he looked down at her and smiled.

"Just relax ok." Kagome nodded and let herself be carried away, she brought her sensitive nose down into Inu-Yasha's huge coat.

'He smells like fresh pine.' She smiled and nodded off to sleep.

Inu-Yasha stared at the sleeping girl in his arms, she sniffed his coat and smiled in her sleep.

'She like's the way I smell!' Inu-Yasha blushed so deep that he was the same color as his coat, Kagome always smelt of cinnamon and Sakura's, now that she could smell better she can smell him too! He was so happy that she liked his smell.

'I wonder what I smell like?' Inu-Yashathought.When Inu-Yasha got back, Kagome's mom was putting the ramen away.

"Hi guys, how was the walk home?" Kagome's mom asked while turning around.She smiled when she saw Kagome in Inu-Yasha's arms.

"She was really tired." Inu-Yasha walked over to Kagome's mom, she smiled sweetly at him.

"Thank you for going to the dance with her, it's been a long time since Kagome had some fun,and when she's with her friends they always try to hook her up with Hojo, poor girl." Inu-Yasha started walking towards the stairs.

"I'll bring her to her bedroom to sleep." He slowly walked up to Kagome's room, he set her down on herbed so he could go change into some jamies she got him, he promised he would wear them if she didn't sit him, they were red with little doggy bones on them. (I like dog stuff to much) When he came back in he sat down on his bed and looked at Kagome, her raven hair was spread out onto her pillow, her creamy face glowed in the moons light. Her mouth was slightly open to show her pointed fangs, her clawed hand was rested on her coller bone that lifted when she breathed.

"Wow, She'sBeautiful." He whispered under his breath. He layed his head down on his pillow with his hands behind his back, he sighed and closed his eyes, but for some reason, he couldn't taked his mind off the sleeping girl next to him.

-

Hope you liked it, please give ideas on what I should put on chapter ten.


	10. New poweres and InuYasha gone soft!

_Sorry it took me so long to update, I had somthing wrong with my computer and it didn't let me on the internet, so I made a really long chapter for you, please review!_

_-_

_Kagome walked through the thick forest that surrounded her._

"_Were am I?" She whispered under her breath._

"_You are in your dream." Kagome whirled around to meet Mikane._

"_Huh? Mikane?" She asked confused._

"_You are in you're dream, I will come and teach you how to control your knew miko powers." Kagome walked closer._

"_I have knew powers?" Mikane nodded._

"_Cool, so what can I do?" Mikane walked toward one of the trees and sat under it, she patted the ground next to her to indicate Kagome to sit there._

"_You can change into any kind of animal or demon you want." Kagome sat down next to her._

"_What do I have to do?"_

"_First you must concentrate on the thing you want to become, once you are better at it, you will turn into it faster." Kagome closed her eyes and concentrated on the thing she wanted to be, a puff of blue smoke surrounded her, When it cleared up, a beautiful white tiger demon sat in her place. The demon had long white hair that had small rounded ears on the top her head and when her eyes opened they were snow blue. She had black stripes on her cheeks and forehead and she was wearing a white kimono with tiger stripes on it. More black stripes trailed down her arms. A white tiger tail popped out from behind her and began to swerve back and forth, even Mikane was a little shocked at Kagome's new look._

"_Wow Kagome, you look great, you can even have the powers of that type of demon."_

"_Let's see what I can do." Kagome jumped into the air, fangs showed as she sliced through about 2 hundred trees before she came back down again. Kagome wobbled a bit and was very tired._

"_Why am I so tired?" Mikane held Kagome so she wouldn't fall over._

"_It is very tiring to change into a demon and then use it's powers." When Kagome could finally see straight she looked Mikane in the eye._

"_What am I?" Mikane sighed._

"_You are originally a dog demon, but this power is only when you need it, like to fight a certain kind of demon, or to trick someone." Kagome nodded in understanding._

"_You also have another kind of power." Kagome's eyes widened._

"_You mean I have another power!" Mikane nodded._

"_You're old miko powers have gotten stronger but you have another kind of power, you have the power of healing."_

"_Healing?" Kagome asked._

"_Yes, you can use your power to heal people, and you will heal any kind of wound in a matter of only 24 hours."_

"_Wow." Mikane turned to leave, I must go now but I will come back, she disappeared._

Kagome's eyes opened slowly and looked at her clock, 7:30. She sighed and got out of bed, remembering the dream she had. Inu-Yasha was still asleep; she could hear his soft snoring.

'Maybe I'll try a different look.' she walked over to her desk and stared into the mirror, then closed her eyes and concentrated hard. When Kagome opened her eyes she met aqua ones, she had her hair pulled up into a small ponytail that was held with a leaf looking clip. She wore a faded grass green kimono that had a dark green leaf outline and had cute little fangs, she also had pointed ears. (If you haven't guessed yet, she's a fox demon)

"It worked!" She squealed.

'Shippo is going to love this!'

Inu-Yasha awoke to a loud sound, when her turned to see an unfamiliar demon in Kagome's room and there was no Kagome, he was really getting the wrong idea. He sprung to his feet and headed towards her.

"Who are you and were's Kagome!?" Kagome turned to Inu-Yasha and smirked.

"You mean you don't recognize me?" She got up, letting her big fluffy tail to show, she began walking towards Inu-Yasha and he stopped.

"Huh? I've never seen you before." Kagome smirked again and closed her eyes, the blue puff covered her again, when it was gone, a familiar dog demon was there.

"Kagome!" Kagome smiled sheepishly.

"Guess what I learned today." She said like it was her first day back from Kindergarten. Inu-Yasha's mouth hung open, he was to shocked to speak.

"H-how did you do that?" He sat down on his bed and Kagome sat next to him.

"Mikane visited me in my dreams, she showed me my knew powers, I can also heal thing faster." Inu-Yasha turned to her.

"What was the thing you just did?" Kagome stood up.

"I can change into any animal or demon that I want." Kagome had not yet turned into an animal yet so she thought she might try now. She closed her eyes and the smoke covered her then left. Inu-Yasha looked to see what animal Kagome was, but there was no one there.

"Kagome?" He franticly looked around the room, suddenly he felt something go up his leg and he stiffened, the thing continued up his leg until it was in his shirt, he looked in and saw a small black mouse was crawling up the inside of his shirt. He was about to grab it and get it out when it jumped onto his shoulder and he froze.

"Please don't bite me." He muttered under his breath.

"I'm not going to bite you, you stupid baka!" Inu-Yasha heard faintly, then he FINALLY got it.

"Kagome!" He picked the mouse up and held it in front of him.

'Duh' Inu-Yasha set her down on the bed and in a very small poof Kagome was back to normal. (Well as normal as it's gonna get)

"Why did you do that?" He pouted.

"I wanted to see your reaction when a mouse crawled up your leg!" Kagome laughed. She raised an eyebrow at Inu-Yasha.

"Nice pajamas." She left the room for to go get some clothes on, he blushed after she left.

"I put them on for you." He grumbled. When Kagome came back, Inu-Yasha had his stuff all ready to go. Kagome really liked the red kimono with the flowers up the side, and the one with dog prints, but you can't really fight to well with clothes like that on, so now she was wearing tight blue jeans and a red tank top with a Sakura in the middle.

'That's more like it.' She went and packed some more pairs of clothes in case she needed more, then went downstairs.

"Mom!" She called, her mother suddenly popped out in front of Kagome and she jumped again.

"How do you do that, you scared me to death!" Her mother only smiled.

"It's a mom thing."

"Uh huh…Well me and Inu-Yasha are going back to the feudal era today and I wanted to say bye to you." She hugged her mother and went back upstairs to get her backpack, she doesn't need her huge yellow one anymore so she has a small heart shaped on that's white and has small angel wings on it to hold her tooth brush, hair supplies and some clothes.

"Inu-Yasha, where are you?" She called out, Kagome could hear voices in her room, she peeked in and saw her kid brother Sota bugging Inu-Yasha.

"Can I touch your ears?"

"No."

Can I touch your ears?"

"No."

"Can I touch your ears."

"No."

"Can I touch your ea-."

"CAN YOU SHUT UP!"

"No." Sota reached for Inu-Yasha's ears.

"Don't even think about it kid." He glared at Sota, a small giggle came from the door, and he saw Kagome standing there, Sota looked where Inu-Yasha was facing, Kagome glared at Sota to.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stay out of my room!" Sota shot out of the room and Inu-Yasha walked up to her.

"Your brother is a real pain." Kagome turned to him.

"You just noticed that?" She said sarcastically. "Come on, we're leaving soon." Kagome went back downstairs; Inu-Yasha sighed and went downstairs to. When he came into the room, Kagome's grandpa was attaching her with his tacky demon removal spells.

"Grandpa! Can you just leave me alone!" Kagome was now covered from head to with sticky paper and was trying to pull them off.

"But Kagome, you are possessed by a demon." Her grandpa whined, Kagome growled.

"Grandpa, I am not possessed by a demon, I am a demon! So deal with it!" Kagome was still pulling the sticky papers off of her body.

"Now I know how Inu-Yasha feels." She muttered under her breath. Inu-Yasha scoffed from the doorway, Kagome glared at him.

"What?" Inu-Yasha walked over and pulled one of the spells out of her hair.

"You just look so cute with these spellsall over you." He said as he examined the spell. Kagome was a frustrated and started ripping the spells off, when she was done; there was a big pile of useless paper at her feet.

"There." She said triumphantly as she dusted her hands off. "Ok, we got to get back now, see ya." She waved at her mother as they left. Kagome opened the shrine door and jumped down the well, when she looked up and saw the clear blue sky she jumped out.

"Well that's more easier than climbing." Inu-Yasha came up beside her and she started walking. Inu-Yasha suddenly stopped and Kagome looked at him questionably.

"What's wrong?"

"I forgot the ramen!" Kagome sweat dropped.

"Fine, go get it." She waved him off as he went back down the well. She sat on the edge of the well to wait for him, when he came back he was wearing Kagome's huge yellow backpack. Kagome sighed and began walking again.

When Kagome walked through the village people began staring at her and she was really Fidgety under their gaze and her ears went down, Inu-Yasha could sece her uneasiness and decided to help her out.

"Hey!" He shouted to everyone and they stopped staring, he walek up to Kagome.

"thanks about that, why were all those people looking at me like that?"Inu-Yasha sighed.

"Because you're diffrent, because you're not like them, you don't fit in anymore Kagome." Now both Inu-Yasha and Kagome had their ears down.

"WellI don't care what they think, they don't know anything about me!"Inu-Yasha gaped at her words.

'She's right!They don't know anything about her!'Inu-Yasha laughed and patted her on the back.

"That was great Kagome!" He said seriously. When they got to Keade's hutthey sat down.

"Ye child, how was yourlittle vacation?" Kaede asked.

"Oh it was fine, whereare Sango and Miroku?" Kagome questioned.

"They went to a nearby village to fight a demon, you should go find them now." Kagome nodded in agrement.

"Ok then, lets go Inu-Yasha." It didn't take the two to long to get to the village, the demon was slayed and Sango and Miroku were having lunch.

"Hey!" Kagome called to them.

"Kagome, your backwith Inu-Yasha." Sango went and hugged her friend. Miroku looked confused at the bulging yellow backpack on Inu-Yashas back.

"Uh, Inu-Yasha, whats that?" Inu-Yasha smiled.

"Ramen."

"Ok then." Miroku looked at Kagome, still confused.'

"We won it at a partyin my time, guess what we went as?" Kagomesaid sarccasticly. Akid raninto Inu-Yasha and then scampered away.

"Hey!"He shouted after him, he felt his pant and felt that a packet of ramen was missing ( As I said, there a lot of ramen, it couldn't all fit into the bag) Inu-Yasha didn't really careabout the ramen, he had a whole bag full! No, he wanted to teach this kid not to steal. (Life lesson from Inu-Yasha, bad idea) He ran after the kid, not knowing Kagome was following him. He spotted the theif, but there was three other kids with him, all the kids seemed to be ages 6 to 12, he heard the theif.

"I got some food for us,it's not much but it's all we have, we have to fend for ourselfs now that ourparents were killed." The kid seemed to be the oldest, Inu-Yasha felt sorry for the kids, then felt gulty for him having all the food, he stepped out and the oldest went in front of the others.

"Go away! Just leave us alone!" He shouted. Inu-Yasha felt that what he was going to do next would make him regret it.

"No! I just want to give you all this." He dropped the pack on the ground. "Here, I'll even show you how to cook it. The oldest brother wasn't sure if he could trust this steranger, the middle girl turned to him.

"We have to trust him, we have nothing else to eat, the brother nodded and Inu-Yasha came over.

"So, whats your name?" He asked.

"My name's Toyo, and this is saya." He ponted to the girl he was talking to. "And this is Binja." He pointed to a little boy who smiled a have toothed smile at Inu-Yasha. "And last, this is Tia." He ponted to a little girl who looked really shy. He showed the kids how to start a fire. (Smart move Inu-Yasha) Then how to open the raper and put the soup mix in, when he was done, all four children had a warm bowl of ramen.

"Well I got to get back, you guys can have the rest.

Kagome sat there, stunned at what she had just wittnesed, Inu-Yasha giving his ramen away.

'weird.' As Inu-Yasha came around the corrner that Kagome was watching the whole thing she smirked at him.

"What?" He knew she'd make a big deal out of this.

"AW! That was so nice of you to do that Inu-Yasha!" She got up and gave him a big hug. "You didn't need to do that for them, you are so nice!"

"Whatever." Inu-Yasha grumbled. Kagome knew he was just as proud of himself as she was.

"Well letds get back to the others." They started back down the ally.

Hope you liked it, I tried not to make Inu-Yasha to soft, but please review!


	11. New Mommy

I tried really hard on what to put in this chapter, but people were asking about Shippo, so I thought I would make a chapter all about him. ENJOY!

-

Kagome sat up in her sleeping bag; it was nighttime and was eager to show Shippo her fox demon form. Shippo lay next to her still asleep. She shook him slightly.

"Shippo." She whispered. His eyes twitched before opening slowly.

"Kagome?" He mumbled.

"Shippo, I want to show you something that I can do, since I became a inu hanyou I have been able to do cool things and I thought that you might like this." Shippo gave her a confused look while the puff of blue smoke came and left. There sat a beautiful fox demon that looked just like Kagome, Shippo was dumfounded.

"Kagome?" He questioned. Kagome nodded, suddenly Shippo leaped up and hugged her as tight as his little body could. Shippo could only think of one word at the time.

"Mommy." Did Kagome hear him right.

'Did he just call me mommy?' She smiled at the idea of adopting Shippo, and he really did love her.

"Shippo, do you want me to be your new mommy?" Shippo let go of her and looked her straight in the eye, then he hugged her even tighter than before, she could hear a muffled.

"YAY! Kagome's my new mommy!" Shippo let his death grip go on Kagome's side and she patted him on the head.

"You are such a cute little kit Shippo." Her aqua eyes shone with love at the small fox child, she sat him down next her to continue sleeping. She stayed in her fox form, she had to get used to changing so she wouldn't get all tiered afterward. She lay her head down on her pillow and her eyes were slowly closing until she went to sleep. In Kagome's dreams, she imagined how much she loved Shippo, her son, it felt comfortable for her say that Shippo was her son. Kagome smiled in her sleep.

Shippo lay next to his new mother; he wanted to give her something as a present to show how much he loved her.

'How bout I make her something? Ya, I know just what to make.' He wriggled free from his mother's arm and bounded off to the woods. After Shippo walked for a while, he came upon a hill full of wood

"Perfect." He whispered to himself, then he grabbed a thick piece of wood and a small knife from his pocket and started work on the wood. Shippo sat in that spot for at least one hour cutting the figure out and another hour polishing it. When he was done, he was covered from head to foot with wood shavings. A bush rustled from behind him and a huge demon stepped out of the trees and struck Shippo, not very hard but still hard enough to knock him out.

"Kagome, please help me..."

Kagome smiled again in her sleep and hugged Shippo tighter, but there was nothing there. She gasped and her eyes shot open, she looked franticly around the camp. She smelt his scent not far from where she was, so she ran off in that direction.

Inu-Yasha woke up to a small gasp, when he opened his eyes and saw that fox demon Kagome looked panicky and ran off into the woods.

'I better see what she's doing, she might get hurt.' He jumped down from his tree and followed her.

Kagome's legs were on hyper drive right now and the trees she past almost up rooted.

'Please let Shippo be alright.' She pleaded in her head as she ran to Shippo. She slowed down her pace as she came to a clearing, a huge purple demon was facing opposite way then her, she turned her head slightly to see Shippo laying unconscious on the ground in front of the demon. The demon had two jewel shards, one in its for head and one in its stomach. He was about to strike again until Kagome spoke.

"If you lay a finger on my son I will slice you to pieces." She spoke threatening voice. The demon turned and smirked at her.

"Why should I listen to a weak fox demon like you?" This time it was Kagome's turn to smirk.

"Because I'm not an ordinary fox demon." The demon looked kind of surprised at what the woman had just said to him, but it was quickly covered up with rage.

"How dare you say such nonsense to me you stupid wench!" He lunged at her but she quickly dodged it by jumping into the air, she was getting tired in her fox form because she had been in it for to long, so as she was coming down she turned back into her normal form. The purple demon saw this as a chance since she was still surrounded by the weird blue smoke.

"Ha! I've got you now wench!" A pair of golden eyes popped open in the smoke as it cleared and the demon suddenly stopped.

"I told you I wasn't an ordinary fox demon, I can change into whatever I want, but this is my true form." Kagome walked calmly out of the smoke and smirked again at the look on the demon face. "And by the way…" She took out her Tensia and ran and lunged at the demons for head and it went straight through. The demon fell to its knees and then fell backwards.

"Nobody touches my son." Kagome went and picked out the two shards and then went to pick up Shippo. She saw something in his hand but decided to check it out later. Kagome was still very tired from being in her fox form, then back in her normal form, then fighting a huge demon off.

"Wow, that was tiring." Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her knees buckled as she fainted.

Inu-Yasha had watched the whole thing with Kagome and the purple demon and was confused on why she kept saying Shippo was her son, when he saw her faint from exhaustion he quickly ran out and caught her before she hit the ground. He ran through the thick forest back to camp. When he got back he set her down at the base of the tree he was sleeping in earlier. Shippo clung to her for dear life as he slept. Inu-Yasha sat down next to Kagome.

'I'll have to ask her about Shippo tomorrow.' He thought before he closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep.

Kagome opened her eyes to quickly shut them again because the sun was right in front of her. She groaned in pain as she rubbed her eyes. She looked around and saw that Inu-Yasha was asleep next to her.

'He must have brought me back here.' Images of what happened the night before flooded through her head and she gasped.

'Shippo!' She heard a small squeak and looked down to see Shippo. Kagome let out a sigh of relief. Shippo squeaked again and began waking up; he opened his eyes to see Kagome and smiled.

"Hi mommy." He remembered what he was making the night before until he was rudely interrupted. He set the object in Kagome's hand.

"What's this?" She looked closely at it, it was a thick heart shaped piece of wood and it had the word 'Mommy' engraved in it. It also had little very detailed flowers all engraved in it also.

'Wow!' Kagome's eyes widened at it. "Shippo, this is beautiful, but why did you make it?" Shippo grinned at her.

"To show that I love you and you are my new mommy." His grin turned into a small frown at the memory of his parents, Kagome saw that the fox child was sad, and picked him up until he was eye level.

"Shippo, you will never be alone ever again, I am going to adopt you and-"

"What does adopt mean?" Shippo cut in.

"Well, in my time, kids without their parents or guardian would go to a place that had a whole bunch of other kids, all waiting to have a family again. Then people all over the world would come to all these different places and find a child that they loved very much and adopt them, like you." She pointed towards Shippo. "Do want me to adopt you?" Shippo nodded his head. Kagome slowly moved away from Inu-Yasha, trying not to wake him. Kagome had been leaning on him. She went over to her little angel backpack and began searching for something, Shippo gave her a weird look.

"Uh, Kagome, what are you doing?" He asked, still kind of curios.

"I'm looking for something to put your heart in so it doesn't get wet and rot, or gets broken. Ah ha!" Kagome took out a small little redish brown box, it had a little white jewel in the middle, and she set the heart inside and placed it back in her pack.

"There." She said simply. Inu-Yasha was now stirring and began waking up. He still wanted to know about Shippo being Kagome's son, he stood up and glided up to her until their faces were inches apart. Kagome sweat dropped.

"Uh, hi." Inu-Yasha's eyes turned to slits.

"How come you said Shippo was your son?" Kagome glared back at him.

"Because I decided to adopt him ok, you got a problem with that!" Inu-Yasha wanted to cower in fear, but he just had to be stupid enough to stand up to Kagome was mad.

"But you can't adopt him!" Inu-Yasha knew what adopt meant. Kagome's eyes were full of fire.

"And why not!"

"Because he's just a little brat!" He shouted.

"No, he's just a brat to you!" She shot back. Inu-Yasha had nothing else to say. Kagome smirked. Miroku and Sango watched the small fight from the fire they had built and both smiled that Kagome won.

"Stupid kid." Inu-Yasha muttered as he pouted.

"Oh shut up you baka." Inu-Yasha would be able to say mean things about Shippo because only a demon could hear him, seeing as in now Kagome's a demon took all the fun away from it.

"Stupid wench." He suddenly regretted saying anything.

"SIT!" THUMP

"Ow…" Kagome got up.

"Ok, lets get going." Miroku put out the small fire and then began to follow Sango; soon afterwards, a loud shout and a slap could be heard. Kagome walked over to Inu-Yasha who was still plastered to the ground, she squatted down by his ear.

"By the way, thanks for bringing me back here last night, I would have still been out there if it wasn't for you." She then got up and began walking in the direction the others went in.

Had Inu-Yasha heard Kagome right. He looked up at the beautiful dog demon.

'Did she just thank me?'

-

I hope you don't mind that I made Shippo get adopted, please tell me what you yhink about it. PLEASE REVIEW!


	12. Mud, soap, and burnt marshmallows

Sorry it took me so long to update, iv'e been so buysy. I had a sleep over, I bought the second Inu-Yasha movie and watched it 12 times in a row, I had no idea on what to do on this chapter and I hope you will forgive me, I tried to make it longer but I didn't want to keep you waiting. So enjoy!

-

An evil smirk was set on Kikyo's face as she watched the female dog demon through Kanna's mirror. She had just witnessed Kagome adopt the small fox child.

'_This is perfect, I can use that runt to lure her and Inu-Yasha here to finally get rid of Kagome once and for all!_' Kikyo had been in the woods the day when Inu-Yasha kissed Kagome, she became furious, she immediately went to find Naraku. They had come up with a plan to give Kagome to stay away from Inu-Yasha. (Kagome's attack in her dream and Sango and Miroku in reality.) That didn't do much though, the two hanyou's ended up in Kagome's time, and by the size of the bulging bag with ramen packets spilling out the sides when they came back looked like they had a good time.

'_I will make that girl suffer for taking Inu-Yasha from me! She will die! I will make sure Inu-Yasha personally gets to kill her with his bare hands. I want to the pain in his eyes when he's doing it. And it will be all his fault!'_ She stood up and walked out of the room to find Naraku. _'I will enjoy this.'_

Kagome sighed as she walked; Inu-Yasha was still against her for adopting Shippo and she was bored of it. She decided to look at the heart Shippo gave her. She flipped the box open and stared at it, it was so beautiful and she ran her finger across the engraved letters that read 'Mommy'.

"What's that?" Kagome jumped in surprise at the voice, she looked to her right to see Inu-Yasha leering over her shoulder to look at the object she was holding. Kagome was about to tell InuYasha that is none of his business but Shippo cut in.

"I gave it to her." Shippo jumped up onto Inu-Yasha's shoulder. Inu-Yasha didn't want to talk to Shippo right now and he punched him upside the head. Kagome saw a purple glow coming from the corner of her eye and when she looked down at her hand, the heart was glowing purple! Inu-Yasha looked at it to.

"What the heck?" Kagome looked over at the swollen headed Shippo in confusion. After he rubbed his sore spot fore a few minutes until he finally answered.

"That heart glowed purple because it wanted to tell you that I was hurt." Hinting that Inu-Yasha had hurt him. "When I'm not with you and I am in danger or injured, it will glow and then you would know that something's wrong and come help." The heart had stopped glowing and Kagome put it away.

"Well that's a very helpful thing." Kagome looked up at the sky; it looked about seven thirty.

"Wow, the day went by a little fast." She said to herself.

"Hey Miroku, want to help me find a place were we could rest for the night?" Sango asked. Shippo jumped onto Sango's shoulder.

"Can I come?" Sango nodded her head.

"Ok, we better go then, Inu-Yasha, Kagome, you two go a different way to look to ok?" They nodded and split up. Inu-Yasha and Kagome walked for a while until Inu-Yasha spotted a mud pile; he smirked as an idea popped into his head.

'_Kagome's gonna get it.'_ Kept running through his mind.

"Kagome, I think I see something over here and I want you to come with me to check it out." Kagome walked over and Inu-Yasha's smirk grew wider.

"Well, what did you want me to see?" Inu-Yasha was behind her now.

"This!" He shouted as he pushed her in.

"Hey!" She popped up out of the puddle of mud. Inu-Yasha was laughing so hard, she was covered in mud, he could only see her eyes through all the mud that was packed onto her body.

"Not funny!" Mud had filled Kagome's ears and she was cleaning it out with her finger. Inu-Yasha almost fell over laughing as she cleaned off her face and arms with her hands.

"Inu-Yasha, will come over here?" Inu-Yasha didn't like that innocent look in her eyes, but he started walking over to her anyway. She was still in the mud pile and had her arms on the side were it wasn't so slippery. Inu-Yasha squatted down so he was eye level with her.

"Ya?" Kagome leaned up a little. _'She's going to kiss me!'_ His heart raced._ 'But why, I just pushed her into a pile of mud?' _He thought for a second. _'Oh crap.'_ Too late. Kagome gave him a small kiss on the nose then smirked as she grabbed his wrists, flung him over her head so he got a face plant into the mud. He looked up at her; she was smirking at him, now he was covered with mud, you could only make out a few pieces of white and red through all the muck.

"Ha! Know you know how it feels dog boy!" Kagome shouted as she got out of the mud to clean herself off. Inu-Yasha just scowled and she smiled at him.

"Well, you should have known not to mess with me." He crawled out of the mud only to slip back in again.

"Stupid mud." He muttered. Kagome sighed as she went to help him.

"Do you think that everything is stupid?" She asked as she put out her hand.

"Not everything." He mumbled as he gladly took her outstretched hand.

"Well why do you have to call everything stupid when it doesn't do what you want it to do?" She said as she yanked him out.

"Thanks." He muttered. "It's because nothing seems to do anything I want it to."

"Well lots of thing don't go my way, like you always trying to make me stay here, or Miroku sometimes mistakes me for Sango and gropes Me, or how about when people keep pestering me when I try to study for a test." Kagome suggested. He just shrugged.

"And lots of things go your way, like when your in a fight you never lose." Inu-Yasha was feeling a little better. Inu-Yasha looked at Kagome from head to toe.

"Wow, you're dirty. Kagome smirked.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you mud man." She said eyeing him. Inu-Yasha got a good look at himself, to Kagome, he looked like a dog that was just washed and then jumped back in the mud just to get their owner mad. He put his hand behind his head sheepishly.

"Oops."

"Ok, know we need to add hot spring to our list." She said as she made a check mark on her imaginary list. (More like hand) She stood up with her arms out to keep her balance from falling back in the mud, which didn't really work; she fell backwards and would have fallen back in if Inu-Yasha hadn't caught her.

"Thanks." She said as he lifted her back up onto her feet. "Ok, now we've got to go find the others." Kagome quickly walked away from Inu-Yasha's strong arms, she was blushing and embarrassed. They two walked in quiet, until they heard someone yell hentai and then flesh hitting flesh.

"Well they're that way." Kagome started walking towards the slap, she came to a small patch of trees where Sango was strangling Miroku.

"_Help!" _The poor monk choked out.

"Looks like you two are having fun." At the sound of Kagome's voice, Sango let her death grip go on the perverted monk and looked at her.

"What happened to you?" She asked.

"We had a little trouble." Inu-Yasha stepped out. Kagome elbowed him in the gut as her eye twitched.

"This guy right here shoved me into some mud." She said. Sango looked at Inu-Yasha.

"Then what's with the mud on you?" Inu-Yasha looked at Kagome.

"She had a little payback." He remembered when she had kissed him on the nose, (How sweet) then when she flung him over head to get a face plant in the mud. (Never mind)

Well, what did you do for your afternoon then?" Kagome changed the subject to what weird things they did.

"Well first Miroku and I were walking peacefully, well we '_were_' walking peacefully. Then he had to ruin the moment." Sango pointed Miroku smiled and put his hand behind his head sheepishly.

"Well I cant help it ok!" He protested. Shippo shook his head sadly.

"Whatever." Sango said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. "Well anyway, we found a hot spring over there." Sang pointed to the West.

"Ya, we better have a bath." Kagome walked off in that direction with Inu-Yasha followed close behind. "And Miroku, if I catch you trying to peek in on me, I'll rip you to shreds!" Kagome called back. Miroku gulped at the thought.

"Oh, and guys, there's a huge rock in the middle of the spring so you won't be able to see each other, so don't worry." Sango called up to Kagome.

"Thanks, we'll be back soon." Kagome came upon a huge hot spring with a gigantic boulder in the middle to split it up into two.

"Wow, Sango wasn't kidding." Kagome said to herself.

"Ok, I'll go to that one then." Kagome walked over to the boulder and hid behind it to get undressed. Kagome trusted Inu-Yasha not to peek at her. She stripped her muddy clothes off her body and set her Tensia down beside the water so she grab it in case a threat was near. She slipped her thin body into the warm, steamy water. It felt so nice against her skin.

"That fells so much better." Kagome said as she cleaned the mud out of her hair and ears. She laid back and relaxed as her hair fanned out in the water.

Inu-Yasha was in the water to, he was thinking about Kagome for some reason. Kagome pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Hey Inu-Yasha, want some soap?" Inu-Yasha turned to face the rock so he could talk to her, even though he couldn't see her.

"What's soap?" He questioned the rock.

"Uh, you rub it on you're body and it cleans you." Kagome answered. Inu-Yasha shrugged.

"Ok then, throw some over." No sooner had he spoken when a block of soap bounced off his head.

"Ow! That hurt." He whined as he rubbed his head. He picked up the pink thing and sniffed it.

'_It smells like strawberries!' _He immediately took a bite out of it.

"Aaaaahhhhh! Kagome, Are you trying to kill me? This tastes awful!" He spit the chunk out.

"Well duh, I told you to 'Wash' yourself with it, not eat it." Kagome rolled her eyes on the other side of the rock. Inu-Yasha began to rub the soap on his muscular bare chest. (Girls! Stop, you'll get drool all over your keyboard!) Pink foam began to form on him and he started to rub it all over his body. By the time he was done, he looked liked a fluffy pink poodle. He dove into to the hot water. When he popped back up he swam up to where his clothes were.

"Thanks for the soap Kagome." He called to her.

"Your welcome." She called back. Kagome grabbed her bag and began looking for clothes to wear. She picked out some white pants and an orange shirt that got lighter as it went up until it was white. (She looked like the Sun was setting on her shirt) She gathered her dirty clothes and put them in a separate pocket so her other stuff wouldn't get dirty to.

"Hey Inu-Yasha, are you done yet?" She called out to him.

"Uh Kagome, I don't have any other clothes to wear." His wet head poked out behind the rack. Kagome slapped her for head and chucked a towel at his head.

"Your lucky I was prepared for this." Kagome went digging in her bag again, she brought out some clothes from her time, lose blue jeans with a red T shirt that had a black stripe going across the chest.

"Here, put these on." Kagome tossed the clothes to the half naked hanyou. He disappeared for a moment, then came back with the clothes on; he looked so hot in them!

"Wow, nice clothes Inu-Yasha." Kagome raised an eyebrow at him.

"Lets get back then." Inu-Yasha began walking back; Kagome's stomach was doing summersaults.

'_He looks so cute!'_ She flushed at her own thoughts and took her eyes off him.

When they got back to where the others were, they all stared at Inu-Yasha.

"What's with the cool clothes?" Miroku eyed him; he pointed with his thumb towards Kagome. The two sat down below the tree where a fire was going. Shippo was off picking flowers for Kagome.

"What an exhausting day." Kagome fell backwards onto the grass.

"Ya, we should all get some sleep, but we should wait for Shippo." Sango suggested. Kagome got a couple of marshmallows out of her bag and passed them around, she stuck hers in the fire until it turned a golden brown. Inu-Yasha looked at her from the corner of his eye. The fire flickered across her face.

'_Wow.' _He thought. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice that his marshmallow was on fire. But Kagome did.

"Uh, Inu-Yasha, can you look at what you're doing. He looked down at the flaming marshmallow.

"Ah crap!" He whipped the stick up and the marshmallow went flying. He put his hand behind his head sheepishly.

"Oops." Kagome was about to say watch out, but the marshmallow beat her to it. It landed right in the middle of his head, right there, a black gooey marshmallow right smack in the middle of his head. The group stared at him for about 5 seconds, then broke of in fits of laughter.

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny guys." Inu-Yasha said sarcastically.

"Hey, what's everyone laughing about?" Shippo walked up with a fistful of colorful flowers, he handed tem to Kagome and the walked over to Inu-Yasha.

"Uh Inu-Yasha, why do you smell like strawberrie and burnt marshmallows?"

-

I hope you like my ending, well I did at least. Please review.


	13. Kagome to the rescue!

Sorry it took so long to updat, I was really buysy. But I hope you like this chapter, I think it's the longest yet! Please tell mr what you liked.)

It took about four hours for Inu-Yasha to scrub the marshmallow out of his hair while everybody else laughed at him. When he was finally done, they all went to bed. Shippo curled up next to Kagome while Inu-Yasha sat in a tree that was right next to Kagome. Sango kept her distance from Miroku's wondering hand and sat on the opposite side of the fire than him. It was late into the night and everybody was asleep. He slipped through the woods like a shadow. He hid his scent. He looked around the small camp to look for the small kit, his eyes landed on the two sleeping forms of a demon girl and the small fox kit. He slowly approached; careful not to wake the sleeping hanyou that was holding the fox. He reached down and removed the demon girl's hand from the child and picked him up. He knew he could just take the girl, but they would never find him.

'_Good thing this kid made that little heart, Kagome will see that the kid is in trouble and come looking for him, if she didn't have the heart, they would probably think he just lost or something and have no idea where he is. The heart glows brighter the closer they are to him, so they will come. ' _Naraku smiled to himself as he slid back to his castle.

Kagome cracked her eyes open; the sunlight hit them like daggers. She let out a small cry of pain and quickly closed them. When she opened them again she could see little black dots it her vision.

"Oh crap, now I can't see. Why do I always have to face the sun when I wake up?" She grumbled to herself as she looked around the camp. Eventually her sight became clear again. She looked up and her eyes landed on a silver haired hanyou in red, she sighed and stared at his peaceful face.

'_He's so relaxed.'_ She thought. His mouth was slightly open; reviling a pointed fang, his left leg hung off the branch while the other was up near his chest. His left arm lay on his torso while the other dangled off the other side of the branch. Kagome almost wanted to paint him on a piece of paper. Inu-Yasha's eyes began to twitch.

'_Oh no, he's waking up!'_ Kagome didn't want to be caught staring at him but Inu-Yasha ad already opened his eyes to seen her look away blushing.

'_Was she staring at me?' _He pretended he didn't see her looking at him and jumped down from the branch. Sango had already woken Miroku and had gone to get water for their trip.

"Hey." He said sleepily. Kagome was facing away from him and was flushing furiously. When she stopped, she looked up at him.

"Hi." She smiled. How he loved her smile. Just then, Sango and Miroku came back with the water.

"Hey guys, are you ready to go?" Sango asked. Inu-Yasha helped Kagome stand up and they began packing all their stuff, Kagome grabbed a pail and filled it with water to put the fire out.

"There, all done" She said as she dusted her hands off. When she looked around the small camp she saw that Sango was standing over a twitching monk with a red hand mark on his cheek, Sango's eye twitched as she kept muttering things like 'stupid hentai' or 'perverted monk.' Kagome couldn't help but giggle at Miroku's stupidity to mess around with a hot demon slayer.

'_Poor guy never had a chance. One day she's gonna kill him.'_ Kagome shook her head sadly. She looked around again and saw Inu-Yasha lounging under a tree. But Shippo is usually tormenting Inu-Yasha. She walked over to him.

"Hey Inu-Yasha, do you know where Shippo is?" Inu-Yasha looked around for a second.

"Nope." He closed his eyes, laid back and relaxed, he was going to take advantage of Shippo's absence to get as much alone time as possible. Since Inu-Yasha was no help, Kagome went over to he angel pack and began looking for her heart. She found the little box that contained it, she opened it and gasped. Then dropped it.

"What's wrong?" Inu-Yasha walked over to her quiet fast

"Th-the heart." She stuttered as she pointed to the glowing Purple Heart that lay on the ground near her feet.

"Something happened to Shippo, Inu-Yasha we have to find him!" Inu-Yasha could see the worried look on Kagome's face and nodded his head in agreement.

"Ok, I know a little about these things. I know that it glows brighter the closer you get to him." Kagome thought for a second.

"You mean we use is kind of like a guide?" Inu-Yasha smiled and nodded.

"Exactly." They two walked over to the now unconscious Miroku. Kagome sighed and squirted some water on his face and he shot up like a bullet.

"I didn't do it Sango! Please don't kill me!" He cried as he put his hands out as protection. When nothing happened for a few seconds, he peeked open an eye. He saw that everyone was walking away.

"Hey! Wait for me!" He jumped up off the ground and ran after them. Kagome had the heart in her hand facing North, Didn't glow. Facing East, didn't glow. Facing South, didn't glow. She faced the West

"That way, to the West." Kagome pointed out. Miroku had just caught up to them and was puffing.

"You could have waited up for me." He wheezed out as he used Inu-Yasha's shoulder as a support. Inu-Yasha closed his eyes growled, Miroku immediately took back his hand, he liked his hand, and he wanted to keep it.

"We don't have time Miroku, something's happened to Shippo, we have to find him." When no one talked, Inu-Yasha opened his eyes to see that everyone was staring at him. "What?"

"I think someone's warming up to Shippo." Kagome said teasingly. Inu-Yasha crossed him arms and pouted.

"Am not, I'm just doing it so you won't get mad at me for not getting him." What he said was only half true, his voice had given him away. It was when he said 'Something's happened to Shippo' His voice sounded kind of worried. Kagome went up to him and hugged him, which caught him off guard. When she got off, he was blushing

"W-what was that for?" Kagome winked at him.

"That was for caring, now come on, we have to get Shippo back from whoever took him." The group nodded their heads.

"Come on." Sango gestured with her head for them to get moving.

Naraku smirked as he watched the group in Kanna's mirror.

"They're finally coming to save their little friend." Naraku chuckled. "To bad that that wont be happing. Now leave Kanna." He waved her away. _'I better send them a little present to tell them that I am the one who took Kagome's new son.' _He smiled to himself as he looked at the demon puppet that was on the other side of the room.

Kagome walked along a small path as the little heart glowed.

'_We're going to find Shippo, I know we will.' _Kagome assured herself. The group had been walking for quite some time now and they needed a rest. Sango sat down on a rock.

"We need to rest for a little bit." She said, looking up at Inu-Yasha who scoffed. Kagome sat down next to her.

"I agree with Sango, we need a five minute break." Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but after that we get started again." Inu-Yasha sighed and sat down next to Kagome. Kagome suddenly felt a pain in the side of her neck and cried out in surprise. She lifted her hand up to where the pain was and felt a small dart and brought it down to eye level.

"Huh, what's this?" She examined the dart; it was about the size of her fingernail.

"What's that?" Inu-Yasha leaned over her shoulder.

"A dart, someone shot me with it." Kagome pointed to her neck. Inu-Yasha walked around Kagome and lifted some loose hair that covered where she was pointing; there was a small puncture wound.

Inu-Yasha looked worried.

'_Who would do this to Kagome?' _He was broken out of his thoughts by Kagome.

"Uh, Inu-Yasha." Inu-Yasha saw that Kagome was blushing slightly.

"Huh?" He then noticed how close he was to her and flushed.

"Oh, s-sorry." He immediately backed up off of her.

"Here." Kagome gave him the dart she held in her hand. Inu-Yasha sniffed it.

"It doesn't have a scent." He reported. Kagome sniffed it to. Nothing.

"He's right, I wonder what it is?" She shrugged. "Oh well, we have to find Shippo." The group got up and began walking again, but Inu-Yasha still felt unease, like something was wrong. It was about noon and the group was still walking. The heart would glow brighter every hour or two.

'_We're coming shippo.' _Kagome would not give up hope. She looked down to her hand at the heart. It was still glowing a bright purple. She was glad that Shippo had made it. Because if he hadn't they probably would never find him. She sighed. "Oh Shippo, I hope you're all right." It suddenly became dark with clouds; a figure stepped out of the shadows, showing its unmistakable baboon pelt.

"Naraku." Inu-Yasha seethed.

"What have you done to Shippo?" Kagome said through clenched teeth. Naraku chuckled.

"What makes you think I have him?" Kagome balled her fists; she was ready to attack.

"Because I know you have him!" Kagome took out her Tensia and lunged for him. "Now give him back!" She screamed as she sliced off Naraku's head. It landed a couple feet away. The head chuckled before the wind blew it away like dust. Kagome stared at the spot the where the demon puppet used to stand.

'_I will get you Naraku!' _

"Kagome, are you alright?" Kagome was torn from her thoughts by Inu-Yasha's concerned voice.

"Huh? Oh sorry Inu-Yasha, I'm ok." She assured him. She sighed and put her Tensia back.

"Why would Naraku do something like this? He must be up to something." Sango pointed out. Miroku nodded his head.

"I agree with Sango, I wonder what he's up to this time?" The group started up again. Kagome looked up into the sky; the dark clouds that had formed when Naraku came had begun to part and the sun filtered the sky. The group walked on through the day; it was so quiet and peaceful. Kagome closed her eyes; she suddenly felt a pain in her neck again.

"AH!" She cupped her neck with her hand as she fell to the ground in pain. Inu-Yasha ran to her side.

"Kagome!" He noticed her hand at her neck and pulled it away. The place where the dart used to be had a dark aura surrounding it. "Naraku must have done this to her." He looked down at Kagome; she had her eyes closed tight and her teeth clenched. "Stop hurting her! Stop hurting Kagome!" He shouted to the sky. "Naraku!" He felt Kagome relax in his arms. He looked down at her face to see that she was fine. Her eyes flickered open.

"In-Inu-Yasha?" He hugged her.

"Oh Kagome, I am so sorry, this is all Naraku's fault." Kagome stood up and looked Inu-Yasha in the eye.

"Well if its Naraku's fault, then why are you sorry?"

"Because I didn't think about it earlier." Kagome shook her head.

"Its ok, we just have to get to Naraku's castle and find Shippo." They started walking again, but this time Inu-Yasha kept a close eye on Kagome. The group had been walking for a while, Kagome saw a barrier surrounding a castle.

"Well we're here." She pointed to the barrier. Inu-Yasha walked up to it to see if he could get through. He touched and he didn't fly backwards.

"He wants us to come in." He mumbled to himself. "Come on." Kagome kept close to Inu-Yasha as the group walked in. Miroku tried to step in to see that it repelled him.

'_He only wants Kagome and Inu-Yasha.'_ He looked at Sango to see that the barrier did not let her pass as well.

"Why isn't it letting us in Miroku?" Miroku looked up at the barrier.

"Because he doesn't want us to interfere with his plans. I don't know what they are, but since its Naraku, it's probably bad." Sango looked worried.

'_Oh, I hope they'll be all right.'_

Kagome looked around her; she couldn't see a thing.

"Inu-Yasha?" She tried to see through all the fog, but even with her Keen eyesight she still couldn't see through all the fog. "Inu-Yasha!" She called again. "Sango? Miroku? '_Where is everyone?'_ She saw a figure a couple feet away. "Inu-Yasha?" The figure came closer. It was Naraku!

"Naraku!" She was about to turn and run, but he was next to her before she could even blink. He grabbed her arms. She gasped and took a step back at his sudden movement. "Let go of me!" She tried to wriggle her hands free but he was strong. He leaned up to her ear and she froze.

"Kill him." He said simply. Kagome's neck began to hurt again, this time it felt like she was going to die.

"Ah!" She winced in pain, but Naraku wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Kill Inu-Yasha."

"No!" Kagome cried. Naraku was growing impatient.

"Kill him!" He said more forcefully. Kagome let out another cry before her eyes went totally blank. "Kill Inu-Yasha." He said again. Kagome nodded her head and Naraku smirked. "Now go find Inu-Yasha."

Inu-Yasha walked through the thick fog.

"Kagome?" He called. He couldn't see his hand in front of him. "Where did everybody disappear to?" A figure came out. "Kagome? Is that you?" Yes! It was her, he ran up to meet her but stopped. Her eyes, they were blank. "Kagome, are you alright?" Kagome went up to him and hugged him. "Huh, Kagome what are you doing?" She didn't move or answer. _'She's so warm.' _He closed his eyes and hugged her back. She pulled out a small knife and held it to his back. She started to cry.

"I'm sorry Inu-Yasha." Kagome brought the knife back. Inu-Yasha saw it out of the corner of his eye and was about to push Kagome away, but she was strong and held him there. He closed his eyes and waited for the blow, it never came. He opened his eyes to see Kagome had stopped in midair and had her eyes closed tight.

'_Kill him!' _Naraku's voice said in her head.

"No!" She said out loud.

'_Kill him!' _Kagome shook her head.

"Get out of my head!" Inu-Yasha backed up off of her. She fell to her knees and clutched her head, still holding the knife.

'_I said kill him!' _Kagome felt immense pain in her neck and dropped the knife.

"Leave me alone!" She screamed as she held her neck. She felt faint, and her whole body shook. She stood back up. "I said get out of my head!" Inu-Yasha could only stare at her. "GET OUT!" Kagome screamed again. The dark aura around her neck slowly began to fade until it was completely gone. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell. Inu-Yasha ran and caught her before she could hit the ground. She had fainted.

'_She must have had to really fight him off if she fainted, poor Kagome.'_ Inu-Yasha picked her up bridal style.

"I'm going in there and I'm getting Shippo out!" He declared.

'I-Inu-Yasha?" Inu-Yasha looked down to see that Kagome was still sleeping. "I'm sorry." She murmured. Inu-Yasha smiled.

'_Ok Kagome, I'm gonna get that kid back if it's the last thing I do.'_

Naraku walked into the room where Kikyo was staying. Right now she was furious.

"I told you to make her kill him, that's all I asked for, but you had to go and ruin it!" Naraku walked up to her and slapped her.

"I didn't have to do this for you! That girl was strong, she really is in love with him, and she even broke the spell you put on her." Kikyo clenched her teeth.

'_How dare she! No one has ever broken one of my spells, it happened once before when someone broke my spell on Inu-Yasha, but that was her too!' _Kikyo's eyes were filled with pure hatred for Kagome and Inu-Yasha.

'_Inu-Yasha was supposed to be mine!' _She stood up and strode past Naraku. She walked into another room were the kit was. He was huddled up in a corner.

"Come with me child." She went over and picked him up. Not once did he relax as she left the castle to see the two people she hated.

Kagome was still in Inu-Yasha's arms. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Inu-Yasha, where are we?" She looked around to see lots of fog.

"We're on our way to get Shippo." He was so happy to see that she was ok.

"What happened?" Kagome couldn't really remember what had happened.

"It looked like Naraku had taken hold of you're body and wanted you to kill me personally. But you fought him and won." He held her to his chest.

"Uh, Inu-Yasha, I can walk now." Inu-Yasha blushed and let her down. "So were did Sango and Miroku go to?" They walked closer to the castle.

"I don't even think they got through the barrier." Kagome nodded in agreement. Another figure came into view.

'_Please not be Naraku." _Kagome pleaded. When it became clearer, they saw that it was Kikyo. _'Oh, like that's a whole lot better!' _Kagome noticed that Kikyo held a shaking red fur ball in her arms. _'Shippo!'_ Kikyo noticed Kagome's eyes widen and smirked.

"I see you recognize your little friend here." She grabbed Shippo by the tail and hung him so Kagome could see him.

"Ow! Let go!" He cried. He stopped glaring at the dead miko when he noticed Kagome and Inu-Yasha.

"Mommy!" He attempted to jump to her but cried out in pain since Kikyo didn't let him go.

"Shippo!" Kagome wanted to slice Kikyo in half for hurting Shippo. "What do you want?" Kikyo smirked.

"I want him." Kikyo pointed towards Shippo.

"Me?" He asked. She nodded.

"Why should I let you have him?" Kagome said.

"Because if I don't get him, I will kill him." (She doesn't know not to mess with Kagome's kit, I don't feel sorry for what's going to happen to her next) Kagome almost had a hint of red in her eyes. She started walking over to Kikyo.

"Take one more step and he's dead." Kikyo threatened. Kagome growled and charged at Kikyo with all her might. Kikyo never had a chance. All she could feel was the sudden blow to the side of her face. She dropped Shippo and he scurried over to Inu-Yasha. Kikyo staggered a little bit in confusion. Kagome stood on one foot and kicked Kikyo in the side. She went flying.

"Aaahhh!" Kikyo screamed as she waked into the castle wall. Kagome smiled and went over to see Shippo.

"Shippo, are you alright?" He nodded. "Oh thank goodness, I was so worried about you!" She fell to her knees and he jumped into her arms.

"Come on, let's go. I don't want to stay here any longer" Inu-Yasha helped Kagome stand up. They walked to the barrier and stepped out.

"Kagome!" Sango jumped up from her rock and hugged her friend. Poor Shippo was squished between their breasts. Miroku rally wanted to be Shippo at the moment.

"Shippo, you're alright!" Shippo jumped on Kagome's shoulder. The castle began to disappear.

"We get back now." Miroku said. The group nodded and started their way back to the village. Kagome looked over her shoulder one more time where the castle used to be, then at Shippo who was rubbing his sore tail. Shippo noticed her gaze and smiled at her, she smiled back.

'_I'm so sorry Shippo, this was all my fault.' _

_-_

Hope you liked it. My fav was the with Kagome looking at Inu-Yasha. Well I will try to update sooner next time but you have to be patiant if you want long chapters like this one. REVIEW! (Please)


	14. Goodbye Kikyo

Sorry for the wait, I was a little busy, an now I've been grounded off the computer for two weeks, so now I can only go on the computer in the morning and not for the rest of the day. This sucks!

Kagome sighed. She was sitting close to a fire with a blanked draped over her to keep her warm. It was about 9:00pm the same day she had fought off Naraku and Kikyo. She kept getting the feeling that she could have killed that walking clay pot in an instant, but she held back. Why?

'_Why? Why didn't I kill her, I know I could have. But why didn't I?'_ Kagome knew why she didn't kill Kikyo. It was because she cared, not that she cared for Kikyo, she absolutely hated Kikyo. No, it was for the person who cared for Kikyo. Inu-Yasha. Kagome couldn't even lie to herself. Because if she killed Kikyo Inu-Yasha would be heart broken. She couldn't bare to live with the guilt on her shoulders. But all she wanted to do right now is to tear that dead witch to shreds! She hurt her kit, and everyone knows not to touch Kagome's son. Inu-Yasha learnt that so many times after he'd been thrust into the ground so many times over, oh such happy memories. Kagome turned her head slightly to the side to see the little Shippo all curled up into a ball next to Kirara. She smiled at him, then frowned.

'_I'm so sorry I let you down Shippo, I should have been ready for anything.'_

Inu-Yasha watched Kagome sit by fire from the tall tree he sat in. She was staring into the red flickering flames as emotions played across her face. First he saw regret in her golden eyes, then her lips made a small smile with sad eyes as if she knew she did something good, she just didn't like it. He saw her look towards Kirara, he noticed that Shippo was also sleeping next to the feline. Inu-Yasha saw Kagome's face lighten up as her eyes rested on her pup, then she frowned as her eyes landed on the small bandage that was wrapped around his fluffy tail.

'_Poor Kagome, she must think this is all her fault.'_ Inu-Yasha stood up and made a fist. _'I know what I must do, I have to put a stop to this nonsense!'_ He jumped into the woods to find a certain dead miko.

Kikyo coughed as she looked at her surroundings. She was in a huge hole that looked like there used to be something there.

"Huh? Where am I?" She noticed that her nose was bleeding and her back hurt. (Have you ever woken up with a sore back? Hurts huh? Well to Kikyo, it feels a gazillion times worse. Muhahahahaha! I hate her)

"Ow…What happened?" She said to herself as she rubbed her back. "Wait…Naraku!" Kikyo knew Naraku must have just got up and left her while she was unconscious. (Probably got annoyed from her voice or smell) She climbed up the deep hole and tripped three times, the first time she fell flat on her face and broke a nail, the second and third time she fell she could have sworn the animals were laughing at her. (They were) One she finally got to the top, she was a little ticked off.

'_First I lose my slave, then I get beat up by a stupid girl, then I get ditched, and now I'm covered in mud. And to top that off, I broke a nail!' _She really wasn't the one to be near right now.

"I have to find Inu-Yasha. She could sense him nearby. She walked through the forest as she wiped away some of the mud that covered her face. She almost fell again due to the darkness.

Inu-Yasha could smell the familiar smell of death. She was close by and he knew it. He was standing under a tall tree that seemed to touch the glittering stars that hung above his head. The dead miko came out of the trees. It was _not_ a pretty site, she looked _really _mad, and was covered with mud. He did not want to make the first move to talk, it seemed as if he said anything she might bite his head off.

"Hello Inu-Yasha." She said through clenched teeth. Inu-Yasha almost wanted to sigh in relief that he didn't have to say something first.

"Hello Kikyo." Kikyo walked over to him and hugged him, he tensed, and then he relaxed a little bit.

'_Yes Inu-Yasha, just keep trusting me, you are mine!' _Inu-Yasha hugged her back, she felt like ice and dirt. Then he remembered why he was here.

"Kikyo, I have to tell you something." He backed away from her embrace to look into her cold, lifeless eyes.

"Huh?" She looked confused.

"Kikyo, I don't…I don't love you any more." (Well that made my day, how bout you?) Kikyo's jaw dropped.

"B-but you said…" Then she realized what went wrong, why Inu-Yasha didn't love her. For one, she was dead, two, she was evil, three, she tried to kill him multiple times, four, she tried to kill Kagome multiple times… (You get the point)

"I'm sorry Kikyo, but your time passed a long time ago, you should be dead, well you are dead. Just rest in peace now, I don't love you, I'm sorry." Inu-Yasha said softly. Kikyo stuttered in shock, then she got made.

"It's her isn't it, its that little girl with the weird clothes you have in your little group, I tried to get rid of her, but it didn't work out to well!" She was furious that her reincarnation had melted Inu-Yasha's heart. That was supposed to be her job!

"I'm sorry Kikyo, but you must go back to where you belong, I am truly sorry, but this is the way it's supposed to be. Kikyo thought again, maybe he was right, maybe Kagome was supposed to be his, not her; she is just there.

"I'm sorry Inu-Yasha." Kikyo looked at Inu-Yasha with tear filled eyes, not from sadness, but from happiness. She now knew what true love really was. She started to sink into the ground to hell. As she slowly sunk, all the hatred left her body, all the pain, and suffering was gone, she knew that she could have been with Inu-Yasha but her chance was up. She had completely forgotten about what had happened to her that day; her mind was only focused on how sorry she was for what she had done. Only hate had kept her alive to walk among the living, but now that all hate had filtered from her body, she no longer needed to live. She looked back up at Inu-Yasha and smiled. She hoped Inu-Yasha would have a great life with Kagome.

"Thank you." Was all she said before she disappeared.

Inu-Yasha stared in shock at the scene that had just unfolded.

'_She thanked me, but why?' _He saw as she had disappeared, he had seen wisps of hate floating off her body until she glowed. She was now in peace, she understood what happened. But what of Naraku, where was he? Kikyo didn't seem to know. He smiled to himself, he was happy now that Kikyo was in peace, now he didn't have to worry about her trying to kill him with vengeance for him betraying her. He sighed now that she was happy and another soul was laid to rest. He started walking back to camp.

'_Goodbye Kikyo.'_ He walked into the camp to see that everyone was sleeping, he was about to jump into his tree when he felt warm arms wrap around his waist. He felt someone's head on his shoulder and he blushed.

"That was a very nice thing you did for her, I'm very proud of you." Kagome whispered into his ear. He turned around and faced her, she had a smile plastered on her beautiful face. They were a little close, he blushed deeper. Kagome put her head on his chest, he knew she could hear his heart beat three times faster. He smirked; it was his turn to make her blush. He grabbed her around the waist and jumped into his tree, then laid down to get comfortable, it sure worked for the blushing thing, but only for a second before she smirked and curled up next to him. Now he was _really _red. Kagome was happy that Kikyo was now in peace, and she was probably sorry for hurting Shippo to. She felt kind of bad for wanting to rip Kikyo to shreds. (That sounded _so _weird!) Inu-Yasha tensed as Kagome cuddled next to him.

'_Ok, I thought I'd at least have a slap on the face by now!' _He looked down at her with a confused look on his face; he could only see the top of her head though. _'What is wrong with this girl?' _He thought. He relaxed a little though, then he mentally shrugged. _'Oh well.' _He wrapped an arm around her waist so she wouldn't fall off. Then he closed his eyes. Kagome sighed. Inu-Yasha looked down again, but this time she was looking at him to, she had a smile on her face and her eyes shone lovingly. He smiled to. Kagome leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you." Was all she said before cuddling up to him again. Inu-Yasha smiled and closed his eyes. Sleep over took the two hanyou's as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Sango watched Kagome and Inu-Yasha with a smile on her face. She knew the two were perfect for each other, they just need time to realize it. Sango almost felt jealous of Kagome, not that she liked Inu-Yasha liked that, but that she did not have a guy swooning over her. She knew she pretty, Miroku made sure of that every day with his insolent groping. Sango didn't know what this feeling was that would always go off in her stomach every time Miroku would either grope her, or some other pretty girl. She would always get mad and jealous, and then slap Miroku, or just drag him away.

'_What's wrong with me? Ever since I met Miroku, I always get butterflies in my stomach.' _Sango looked to the right of her to see Miroku sleeping, his face and features were relaxed. Sango sighed. _'What are you doing to me monk?' _She shook her head.

"Whatever, maybe I'll ask Kagome about it tomorrow." With that, she laid down, pulled her blanket up to her chin, and fell asleep.

Hope you liked my chapter. Now you know why I didn't let Kagome rip Kikyo to shreds. I _was _going to, but that would shorten my story. With the little Sango thing at the end, I thought I should put a little Sango/Miroku thing to for the people who like the pairing. You will see more of that in my next chapter, but for now, REVIEW!


	15. Poor Sango

I am _so _sorry that I haven't updated in like forever, but I was grounded again! Man I hate it when my mom does that to me! But I hope you like this chapter. I worked for it, I will write another chapter as soon as possiple, soReview!

Kagome woke to the sound of flesh hitting flesh. She opened her eyes groggily and looked down to see a fuming Sango hovering over an unconscious Miroku. She rolled her eyes at his stupidity. She jumped out of the tree and landed gracefully on the ground. The still fuming Sango turned and her mood instantly changed.

"Kagome! You're awake! Good morning!" Sango ran up to Kagome and hugged her.

"Good morning Sango, how was your sleep?" Sango let go of Kagome and gave her a sly smirk.

"Not as good as yours." She said as she tilted her head towards the sleeping hanyou in the tree behind Kagome. She turned and saw what Sango was looking at and immediately started blushing.

"H-hey, it's not my fault, he was the one who put me up there with him!" Kagome defended herself. Sango raised an eyebrow.

"And you stayed?" Kagome opened her mouth to say something smart, but found that she had been trapped. Sango smirked in triumph. Kagome scowled.

"Oh shut up!" She muttered. Sango laughed.

"Look at all the pretty colors." Miroku mumbled from the ground, he had swirls in his eyes.

"Stupid monk." They shook their heads sadly. Then they heard a yawn. Both girls turned and saw a sleepy Inu-Yasha rubbing his eyes as he walked towards them.

"Good morning Inu-Yasha." Kagome said brightly.

"Morning." He sat down next to Miroku who was still sprawled out on the ground.

"Stupid monk." He said. Kagome turned to Sango.

"Sango, we need to get supply's today, so we should pack up soon." Sango stood up.

"Yes, we need some food to." Kagome also stood up and went to wake Shippo and Kirara. Inu-Yasha got up to pack a couple of things. Sango kicked Miroku who was _still _on the ground.

"Wake up you stupid lecher!" She was about to kick him again, but felt something on her backside, this made her kick him harder, but this time in the head.

"Ow! But Sango my dear, it was just so tempting, I couldn't control myself!" He stood up with a huge lump on his head. He touched it and winced.

"Aw. Poor baby, let me kiss it better." Sango leaned over to kiss his bump.

"See, I told you that you would give in to me Sango." Miroku waited for a kiss, but ended up getting whacked in the head, giving him a second bump instead.

"Ow…" Sango rolled her eyes and went back to work, might as well let him sit there in pain for a while.

Kagome slightly shook Shippo.

"Shippo, it's time to go, you have to wake up." Shippo opened his eyes.

"Mommy?" Kagome picked up her half-asleep kit and hugged him.

"Hi sweetie, sleep well?" Shippo rubbed his face against hers.

"Yep." Kagome set him down.

"Ok then, go get ready, we're leaving to get supplies soon." Shippo smiled.

"Ok mommy." He skipped away to help get things ready to leave. Kagome sighed as she walked over to her backpack. She rolled up her sleeping bag and stuffed it in, then she put all the ramen and other sorts of snacks inside. When she was done with everything, she went over to the fire to put it out. She grabbed the pail of water and poured it on, it hissed for a bit, but then died down. She sighed.

"There, all done." She looked around and saw that Miroku had _finally _got up, and had gone to help Inu-Yasha collect little things that they may have forgotten. Sango was getting her weapon and putting it near Kirara, then she went into the woods to change out of her exterminator clothes. When she came back, she put her clothes in a small leather bag. She turned and faced Kagome.

"Well I'm all down, is everyone ready to go?" She looked around to see that they were.

"Ok then, lets head out." The group all began walking toward a nearby village. Sango stood next to Kagome.

"Kagome, can I ask you something later?" Kagome gave her questioning look.

"Ok, but why?" Sango looked down.

"Oh, just about something." Kagome shrugged.

"Ok then." The group walked for about twenty minutes before they came to a village. Sango and Kagome both went to look for some food, while Inu-Yasha and Miroku both went looking for blankets, just in case they needed them.

Kagome looked through all the stalls of food, she had enough ramen, but she just needed some food to eat during the day, they only ate ramen for lunch. When she found the stall with bread, she handed over a coin from that time. When the lady gave her two loafs of bread Kagome smiled.

"Thank you." She said politely, the woman smiled back.

"Have a nice day." Kagome was a little surprised the woman didn't get scared of her, she then went to find Sango, when she did, she found that she had gotten some cheese, but she also had a big bag of peanuts.

"We should find something else to." She said. Kagome looked around, and then she saw it.

"Over there." She pointed towards an apple stand. She ran over and gave the man three coins. He handed her 6 apples in a box.

"Thank you." She smiled and walked back to Sango. "Here." She tossed a bright red apple towards her. Sango caught it and took a bite.

"This is yummy, we should get back to the boys now." Shippo, who had been sitting on Kagome shoulder, nodded.

"Mommy, can I have an apple?" Kagome grabbed another apple from the wooden box.

"Here you go." She handed it to him; he grinned happily at it and took a bite.

"This is really good mommy!" Kagome giggled at the look on his face. The girls walked back towards the boys.

"Hey guys!" Kagome called as she waved to them. They both turned.

"Hey." Kagome saw that they had gotten two blankets. She handed Inu-Yasha an apple.

"We got some extra goodies, so here." Inu-Yasha looked at the apple in his hand for a while.

"Uh, thanks, I guess." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Than eat it." Inu-Yasha blushed in embarrassment, but took a bite anyway. This apple was good. "Is it good?" Kagome asked. Inu-Yasha put thumbs up because his face was now stuffed with apple so he couldn't really talk. Sango grabbed two apples from the box and handed each to Kirara and to Miroku. Kagome grabbed the last apple. It was delicious. Sango handed out the cheese, if they didn't eat it now it would rot. Now that they had the supplies that they needed, they could go look for jewel shards. They walked from village to village, but no sign of Naraku _or _the shards. It was getting late into the evening and the group-except for Inu-Yasha- was getting tired. Soon they stopped to make camp for the night. As Kagome laid her sleeping bag down on the ground, Sango walked up to her.

"K-Kagome, can I talk to you in private?" Kagome remembered that Sango wanted to talk to her about something, she stood up and brushed dirt of her knees.

"Sure, lets go then." They decided to go to a hot spring. When the got there and got in the water Sango spoke first.

"Kagome, I think something's wrong with me." Kagome looked at her.

"How so?" Sango sighed.

"It's Miroku." Kagome smiled, she knew what was coming. "Every time he touches some girl he just met and then asks her to bare his children I get so mad!" Kagome closed her eyes and nodded her head.

"Its called being jealous." Sango fumed.

"I am not jealous of other girls!" Kagome smirked and crossed her arms; eyes still closed.

"Then what is it?" Sango couldn't think of anything else. Kagome smirked. "See, I told you." Sango sighed.

"What's wrong with me?" Kagome giggled.

"Nothing, you're in love, you love Miroku." Sango sat up straight.

"WHAT!" Sango couldn't believe what her best friend had just said.

'_I do not love Miroku! It's just insane! It's Miroku, the lecherous monk who gropes people every chance he can!'_ She stared wide-eyed at the smiling Kagome.

"Has you're stomach been doing flips around him?" She asked. Sango nodded.

"Yes."

"How about blushing lots?" Sango nodded again.

"That to." Kagome grabbed a towel and got out of the spring.

"Then it's settled, you love Miroku." Sango couldn't believe it.

'_Me, in love with Miroku? That's impossible!' _But Sango still kind of thought Kagome was right.

"Oh god…" She did, She loved him! She couldn't believe it!

"Oh Sango, it's ok to love him." Sango also got out and wrapped a towel around her.

"B-but it's Miroku." Sango just couldn't picture her and Miroku being together. Kagome giggled again.

'_Poor Sango.' _Kagome smiled.

"So? Who cares if it's Miroku?" Sango sighed in defeat. Kagome dried her body off and put on a black tank top with flames on the bottom, and then she put on some tight blue jeans and put her hair up in a ponytail.

"What about him touching other girls? I don't think he wants to be with just _one _girl." Sango dressed in her normal clothing.

"That's just Miroku, and he's always near you, and always telling you that you are the only one for him, all the time it's stuff like that." Kagome said.

"But I don't know Kagome." Sango said worriedly.

"Just keep an eye on him for a while, then you'll see." Kagome assured her.

"If you say so Kagome." The two walked back towards the camp. Miroku looked up and smiled at Sango, she smiled back.

"Hello dear Sango, how was you bath?" Sango smiled.

"It was nice since you weren't there." Kagome giggled at this.

"I would never spy on you sear Sango, I always have a reason for being there." Miroku pointed out.

"Like what?" Miroku looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Like protecting you from danger, or making sure your all right." Sango rolled her eyes.

"Thank you for being so nice as to do that, but I think I can handle myself." Kagome giggled again.

'_Well, ya! She's a demon exterminator for crying out loud!' _Sango sat down next to Kagome.

"Man, it's hard dealing with a perverted monk every day and night!" Kagome nodded.

"But what about me? I have to deal with a guy who acts like a ten year old kid!" Sango agreed; Inu-Yasha did act like a baby sometimes. Like when he would argue with Kagome when she wanted to go home, and then pout while she was gone.

Inu-Yasha came up and sat on the other side of Kagome.

"What are you two talking about?" He asked suspiciously. Kagome giggled.

"Oh, nothing important." Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." He sighed.

'_I will never understand women.' _He thought as he got up and went to find a tree to sleep under. Kagome made a small place for her sleeping bag on the ground; she was really tired from walking all day. She yawned and went to sit next to the fire Miroku had made; the bright flames licked the air. Kagome thought that it was very calming to be sitting there next to the fire. She really wanted to find Naraku and kill him, she knew that everybody else wanted to too.

'_Naraku is so evil, how dare he ruin innocent people's lives!'_ She looked towards Sango. _'He has taken away her family and village, and her poor brother.' _She then looked at Miroku's hand. _'He has cursed Miroku so he will eventually get sucked in.' _She then looked in Inu-Yasha's direction. _'And he had framed Inu-Yasha for something he did not do.' _Kagome knew that it was going to be hard, but they _will _beat him! But for know she was going to sleep. She got into her sleeping bag and sat up in it.

"Goodnight everyone." She smiled to the group.

"Goodnight Kagome." Miroku and Sango said at the same time.

"Feh." Was all Inu-Yasha said. Kagome rolled her eyes.

'_Is feh even a word?' _She thought. She sat there for a moment thinking about it, then shook her head, and lay down. _'Oh well, I don't really care.'_ With that last thought, she soon fell asleep.

He watched from the shadows, his eyes never left her body. He had hidden his scent so they would not smell him. His red eyes glowed in the darkness as he smirked.

'_I will get that body, it is almost perfect! After I consume her I will heal faster than ever, and my ability to shape shift will become stronger!' _His evil mind began its plan to steal the young demon girl away from Inu-Yasha.

'_Kikyo was such a waste, I am so happy I left her back there, she was driving me nuts!' _Naraku grimaced a little at the memory of the dead miko. (See, even bad guys are scared of that clay pot!) He took one last look at the girl, and was gone.

'_But after I have that girl, Kagome I think it was, I will be even more powerful than before!' _He watched as she lay down and go to sleep. _'Soon you will be mine.' _With one last look, he disappeared.

Ha! There, are you happy now, I'm done chapter 15, so ha! Cough Sorry, I was a little bit to happy. Well I'm done for now, but I will update as soon as possible. Review!


	16. Author Note

Sorry guys but I'm moving to a different city over the summer so you will have to wait a bit longer, I'll try not to get grounded anymore, lol! But I will try to update as soon as possible, but hang on please


	17. Save Shippo!

**_Ok! I'm back and i'm ready for some Inu/Kag lovin! Let's get this story started! i hope you readers arn't mad, it's only been like...MONTHS! Since I was on here last. Ok, here's the story: Before I even moved to a new city, We got rid of our old computer, wich is a bad thing for updating on my story. Then we DID move, with no computer, still bad, we got settled in and I started a new school, yay! I even tried updating from there but we cant't even play games on the computer there so I was srewed there to! So FINALLY we got a cool new computer in wich I am currantly typing on, and you know how I said that I would try not getting grounded? Well some authors on this site live by themselves because the are like 16 and live on thier own, well I am NOT 16 and older so I still get grounded, so my evil parents ground me TWO days after we even get this thing! MAN! Well now I'm back and ready for the rest of the story, I worked on my plot for a while and came up with some pretty crazy ideas, so read this chapter and send in some good reviews and I will personly type you up a next chapter with no grounings, and don't even ask why I was, I don't even know, probaly for fu, evil parents and thier stupid rules..._**

* * *

Kagome and the others had been on the road now for about two weeks, Inu-Yasha had been helping Kagome with her swordsmanship, and she was getting a lot better at it.

"That was great Kagome!" Inu-Yasha watched as she practiced with Tensia.

"Thanks." She smiled and her white fangs gleamed. Inu-Yasha felt a pang in his heart.

'_I love her smile' _He stared at her, it felt like he had been staring at her for hours, until-

"Inu-Yasha?" She was standing in front of him now, with a look of concern on her face.

"Nothing Kagome, I just think that you are doing a wonderful job." She hugged him, rubbing her face in his shirt.

"Thanks." She was muffled by his shirt. He had lost his breath at the sudden movement, for it had been a long time since anyone so beautiful had ever even touched him in such an affectionate way. After Kagome let him go, he started to breath again. Kagome smirked, and then stepped closer to him.

"I felt your heart beat quicken, do you feel uncomfortable when I touch you?" She teased as she traced a circle on his chest. He went red from embarrassment.

"N-no!" He said quickly, he would get pay back for that, he could play this game to. While she trailed her circles on his chest, he slowly brought his hands up to her waist; she didn't seem to notice this. Then he brought his head down a little lower.

"Hey Kagome?" He breathed in her ear, making her shiver.

"Ya?" She had also turned red, and was avoiding eye contact. Inu-Yasha knew that she was just now realizing how close they were. He bent down a little lower to look into her eyes, for she had bent her head down to avoid him.

"I think you deserve a reward for all your hard work today." He gave himself a mental pat on the back. His work was almost complete!

'_Man I'm good!' _He mused to himself. He felt her stiffen in his grip and smirked. He brought his right hand up and began to stroke her hair affectionately, and then he seized her fuzzy black ear softly and began to rub it in a soft pattern. He felt her immediately melt in his arms, she even began to purr. She put her hands on his chest and leaned on him as he continued to stoke her ear. Inu-Yasha's original plan was to do something to get Kagome red in the face from embarrassment, since she did it to him. It was a totally different story now. Now imagine how these two looked, Inu-Yasha holding Kagome lovingly, it was perfect, and he didn't care about anything else other than her right now.

* * *

Shippo skipped through the field, he always brought Kagome a flower whenever they stopped. He walked through a thicket of tall grass to get to a small patch of blue and yellow flowers. He had just picked out a very pretty blue one, when everything around him went black; the last thing he saw was the flower drop to his feet, and the evil face of Kagura glaring down at him with a look of triumph.

"Kagome…"

* * *

Kagome had bee in Inu-Yasha's arms for about ten minutes, her now discarded Tensia a few feet from where they now stood. When she finally realized how long they were like that, she finally stepped away, a huge blush across her face.

"Uh, I think we should get going Inu-Yasha, Shippo left a long time ago to go find something, and he hasn't been back yet." She looked up at the sky which was now starting to get a bit dark.

"OK then Kagome." Inu-Yasha kissed her on the forehead. "I'll go find him for you." Inu-Yasha ceased to notice that that simple kiss gave her shivers all throughout her body. She merely nodded in understanding, feeling dazed. As Inu-Yasha ran away, she sat down next to her bag .the last time she saw Miroku and Sango, they said that they were going to go up to the mountain nearby to check things out, they wouldn't be back for another week or so. She sighed and closed her eyes, the day's events going through her head. All she could think about was Inu-Yasha. She lay down on the soft blanket.

"Oh Inu-Yasha…" She sighed out, but her thoughts about the silver haired man were quickly erased when she reopened her eyes. A soft glow of purple was radiating off of her backpack. She shot back up as soon as she saw this.

"Oh no! Shippo, he's hurt!" It took Kagome a fraction of a second to grab the wooden heart, grab her sword, and run as fast as she could to catch up to Inu-Yasha.

'_Oh Shippo, I'm so sorry. I should have gone looking for him earlier. '_ Silent tears streamed down her pale face, falling to the ground as she ran.

* * *

Miroku looked up, Sango wasn't back yet from her bath, and he was getting a cramp from being tied to the tree for an hour.

"She didn't have to resort to this, tying me up like this." He grumbled.

"Oh yes I did." Miroku almost jumped out of his skin when he heard Sango's soft voice through the stillness of the night.

"Sango! You scared me!" He would have put a hand to his chest, but he couldn't really move much since they were stuck to his sides. He felt Sango behind him, and then he felt the ropes loosen.

"Better?" she asked. He brought his hands up to his face to examine them.

"Much better." He flexed his stiffened fingers and then got up and stretched. "Did you have a nice bath?" Miroku asked. Sango went over to her small leather bag to stuff her causal clothes in before answering him.

"It was quite fine actually." She turned and smiled at him. "And how was your hour of being alone and tied to a tree?" She said in a voice that sounded like she was talking about the weather.

"I have never had as much fun tied to that tree than any other tree ever." Just to add some effect to his sarcastic remark, he went over to the tree and started to pat it. "I'll miss you man, we had some great times together." Sango burst out laughing from this, and Miroku's heart fluttered.

'_I love her laugh, it sounds so sweet.' _He watched her silently while she put out the fire. The two had been on the mountain for about three days now, and they still hadn't sensed a single thing. They might leave early if this kept up, but for now he just wanted to be in sango's company.

* * *

Kagome could smell Shippo's scent, and quickly sped up when she recognized that of Kagura's. Soon she came upon a large field which was filled with tall grass that reached up and stopped at her waist. She saw that right in the middle of it all was Inu-Yasha; she could spot him easily because he stood out from his hair and clothes. He must have caught her scent because he turned in her direction.

"Inu-Yasha!" She ran to him and threw her arms around his neck at once, sobbing into his shirt.

"He's gone Inu-yasha, she stole him and it's all my fault!" Inu-Yasha knew who she was talking about; Kagura had taken Shippo on Naraku's orders. He and Kagome were now standing in the exact spot where Shippo had been abducted. He felt the young women shudder in his arms.

"It's not you fault he's gone Kagome, and don't worry, we'll find him." His soft, soothing words seemed to calm her down a bit.

"Why didn't we feel it earlier?" She whispered, looking up at him.

"She probably put up some barrier to mask herself." He said through clenched teeth. _'Damn woman!' _As he looked around, he saw out of the corner of his eye that Kagome was falling, but quickly realized that she had just been bending down to examine something on the ground.

"Shippo…" He heard her whisper in a faint voice, sounding as if she were about to start to cry again.

"What is it Kagome?" He looked curiously at the blue thing clutched in Kagome's hand. "A flower?" He then saw that the flower was starting to get wet. He looked and saw that it was Kagome, she was crying and her wet tears had fallen onto the flower, it looked like it had just been rained on. His heart broke, he felt sorry for Kagome. His thoughts were interrupted by Kagome.

"Shippo said that he was going out to get something for me, this flower must have been it." She stroked the petals softly, almost as if the flower were Shippo himself. She then took out the small box that she had been keeping her heart in and opened it. The heart still glowed with a metallic purple. She carefully set the flower inside, her hands shaking as she did so. Kagome had only one thing on her mind after that,

_Revenge_

She stood up abruptly; a look of determination planked her face. She had never loathed anyone so much as much as she did Naraku right then. But for now, all she had was Kagura.

'_He's ruined all my friend's lives. Sango and her brother, Miroku and his cursed hand, Inu-Yasha…and Kikyo, and now she has taken someone from me that I truly love!' _Every second that Shippo was not in her arms she felt the anger on her anger scale rise with rapid speed , and by now her scale was about to explode.

"We have to find Naraku and put a stop to this!" she said to Inu-Yasha with a look of anger filling her face.

"But he left no trace other than the scent, but that's old now." As the words escaped Inu-Yasha's mouth, a sudden wind picked up, blowing both half demon's hair around their heads wildly.

"Kagura!" Kagome raged "Come out here so I can kill you!" She he demanded, baring her claws and fangs, ears flat against her head.

"Are you upset little girl?" Kagura slinked out of the swirling winds. She spoke to Kagome s if she were a five year old. Kagura laughed evilly at her own remark she must have hit a soft spot, because Kagome lunged at her, prepared to rip out her throat.

"You bitch! Give Shippo back or I'll kill you right here and now!" Kagura dodged Kagome's gleaming claws by mere inches. Fear flashed her face for a moment, but was gone a moment later.

"Empty threats will get you nowhere in life little girl." Kagura could almost _see _the hate pouring off of Kagome.

"Just give him to me!" Kagome had a mixture suddenly of sadness come into her rage, she wanted Shippo back, and she was going to do everything that she could to get him back.

* * *

**_Love it? Hate it? Well if you came back to this story and read the chapter, I know you still love me, I love you guys and thanks for al the support I get from you guys! Well stop reading this and give me an extra long review telling me how cool i am(Kidding!)_**


	18. Kagome Frenzy

Ok, hi, im super duper sorry that i havn't updated in a while, but now that i have, i have a promise to keep. Theres this really cool story that my new friend(Ray) has writted on Fanfiction, it's a pretty good one, and i LOVE it! it's really good and it's called **Forbidden Memories **written by** Dark Dracon Knight, **so go and check it out, and maybegive her a couple of good reviews while your at it. But i give a special thanks to her because i get to play a role in her story, but you have to read it to find out about what the heck im talking about, so go, so as soon as your done reading THIS one(cuz it's great) i demand you to go read he's! and if you don't, i will get her to eat you (cuz she can...) ok, on with the story:

Chapter 18: Kagome frenzy

Kagome needed to come up with a plan to get Kagura away from Shippo so she could get him out of there! She stepped forward slightly, the dark hate radiating off of her body with a dark glow of purple. Both Inu-Yasha and Kagura could clearly see the demon in Kagome was getting stronger, and would probably brake through any moment. Inu-Yasha was in a panic, suddenly remembering what happened when he went undergo his _own _demon transformation! Kagome could attack a nearby village and kill many innocent people! He had to fix this before she started changing; her eyes were already going red with anger as she slowly stalked towards Kagura.

* * *

"Kagome! Wait!" he tried desperately to call out to her, but she didn't seem to hear him, her mind set on only one thing, and it wasn't him. Kagura seemed almost completely calm as Kagome inched her way towards her. By now her eyes were completely red with blue pupils, and her hair had grow longer and wild, she had dark blue jagged marks on her cheeks, her claws and pearly white canine teeth shone bright in the darkness of the field.

* * *

Kagome lost all train of thought, one moment she was completely in control of herself, and the next, she was changing her body, and it felt strangely right, as if she were supposed to change unexpectedly. She saw no fear in Kagura's eye. As she came closer to the bitch she saw the small bundle of red in Kagura's arms, at the sight Kagome became even more enraged.

* * *

Kagura threw Shippo to the ground; he landed with a small thud. Kagome was completely full demon by now and she was ready to strike at Kagura with everything she had in her. Kagura whipped out her fan and cried:. 

"Dance of Dragon!" the wind came at Kagome fast, but she used this to her advantage. She ran right through the attack and slashed down at Kagura.

"Ughhh!" Kagura was caught off guard; Kagome had caught her right arm.

"Stupid girl!" She glared and backed away. Kagome then pulled out her Tensia; it was pulsing with a vibrant purple glow. It was calling to her, demanding her to use it. She didn't mind at all. An attack Inu-Yasha and she had discovered a few weeks before popped into her head.

* * *

FLASHBACK 

Inu-Yasha sighed.

"Ok, try again Kagome, don't rush it." Kagome had been trying to find a kind of attack for her sword, but now after four hours straight of training, all the learned is that Inu-Yasha isn't very patient, and that after a while, a sword gets a little heavy. Kagome tried to concentrate on how to do an attack. But right that second, after all those hours, an attack name came to mind, so she thought of why it would be called that, she closed her eyes and thought of Naraku, of Kagura, and what they had done to all those people's lives. When she opened her eyes she saw something amazing, it was a wind scar-Wait, not a wind scar, it looked as if it was pure power. A bright light emitted from it and she knew she must strike, with all her might, she lifted her Tensia, and with a deafening swish, she yelled her attack name:

"Dark Scar!" The sword came crashing down onto the earth and the power of her sword went blazing across the grass land, the attack looked as if it was made of pure energy. It cut across the trees, leaving nothing behind it but a deep, dark, smoking hole.

"wow." Is all Inu-Yasha could say at that moment.

"I think I found an attack Inu-Yasha, and it sure as hell is a good one!" She laughed at Inu-Yasha who had a dazed look on his face as he kept staring at her with amazment.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

Kagome grinned evilly, she may be full demon, but she could still use an awesome attack at the low life standing before her. She pulled out her sword, its shinny blade catching the sun, reflecting Kagome's face in all its glory. She thought of how much she hated Kagura for taking Shippo, she thought of Naraku and all of what he had done to her and her friends. She thought of how much she would like to kill them both. And there it was! The dark scar was right in front of her now, and she was going to kill Kagura. She brought her sword down as fast and as hard as she could. 

"Dark Scar!" she roared at the top of her lungs. Kagura's eyes went wide with fear, she knew she was dead; she knew she wasn't going to live to see another day. But she wouldn't go down without trying, so with all her might, she tried to throw herself out of the powerful energy coming straight at her. It caught her around the middle, tearing her in half.

"Damn you to hell!" were her last words the world of the living before her eyes went blank. Forever .Kagome waited until the smoke cleared to see Kagura lying on the ground, covered in dirt. She sneered darkly.

"Stupid woman, always getting in the way." She was furious! She wanted to kill, and she was going to do just that. She noticed smoke coming from the north, a village. She smirked.

"Perfect." She purred before she took off towards it.

Inu-Yasha watched through the shield with terrified eyes as Kagome ran off towards the closest village. He had just witnessed her brutally murder Kagura, and then speed off towards it.

"No Kagome! Don't do it! You'll regret it later!" but Kagome was already to far away to hear him, but he knew she wouldn't listen to him if he yelled it in her face.

When he could no longer see her, he noticed the shield fading.

'_Yes!' _He jumped up, rushed over to Shippo and checked if he had any injuries, then carried him off in the direction Kagome had dashed to.

'_I'm coming Kagome, don't worry, I'll save you from what you're about to do.'

* * *

_

Naraku watched in amusement as Kagome changed.

'_Finally she has reached her ultimate power level; she will be perfect for me!' _

Naraku debated himself over and over again, not sure what to do about the woman. His first plan was to make the girl part of him, to make him more powerful than he had ever be , which was a great plan, and he knew he could do it easily. But Naraku liked to manipulate people, and cause pain to the people he hated. Inu-Yasha loved Kagome, Naraku Hated Inu-Yasha, he wanted Inu-Yasha to suffer, and with Kagome becoming simply a part of him did not satisfy him enough, he wanted to see the pain and heart break in those half breeds eyes when he took the one he loved away from him…And made her his woman. It came upon him while he watched her over the period of time while she was getting used to her newly found powers. She was perfect, she was a demon, she was a shape shifter, she could easily heal faster than anyone he had known, and the fact that she was beautiful. Yes, Naraku could take her as his wife, and when he did, he would be causing Inu-Yasha the most pain he had ever done, he would be taking his love away from him, and the thought of simply that was good enough for him to make him smile.

He continued to watch Kagome through Kanna's mirror; she stood silently while he mused. He smirked as he watched Kagome go after Kagura.

'_To bad, I was going to kill her eventually, but that Kagome beat me to it, oh well, what's done is done.' _He waved Kanna away, he had seen enough of this, he was going to go see her for himself, and Kagura was no help at all, the stupid woman had gotten herself killed.

"She is dead, isn't she?" Kanna's soft, calm voice was heard within the darkness. Naraku tuned to her.

"Are you sad?" His question went unanswered, as she only followed him though the doors and on into more darkness.

* * *

Kagome was filled with rage, her blood boiled in her veins as she ran towards the village. She was lustful for blood, and she was going to fill that lust by attacking that village. She finally reached it, and smiled happily when she saw that most people were asleep, as it was quite late. 

"Perfect." Her voice sounded very unlike her usual self, it was deep and sounded a little bit morbid. She then began her attack…

* * *

Inu-Yasha had a calm mask on while he ran, but each step he took towards the village made his heart sink a little bit more. 

'_I'll get there in time to stop her, I'll get there in time to stop her, I'll get there in time to stop her.' _He kept repeating over and over in his mind to calm his nerves, and it wasn't helping him one bit, in fact, it freaked him out even more. He sped up a bit. When he reached the village, he gaped at the horrific scene before him, he dropped Shippo in the process, his mind blank after what he saw.

"Oh my god."

* * *

cliffy? i'm not sure, i bet you all know what happened, and i know that lots of my readeres mentioned somthing like this, abut i knew i was gonna put somthing like this in anyway 


End file.
